


Le Lutin Facétieux

by Satainad



Category: Les Petits Meurtres d'Agatha Christie (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Heroism, Humor, Supernatural Elements, Un conte de Noël
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satainad/pseuds/Satainad
Summary: Noël 1962. Le commissaire Laurence se retrouve aux prises avec un singulier personnage qui a décidé de lui gâcher ses plans pour le réveillon. Mais pas que...
Kudos: 1





	1. Avril et Laurence

**LE LUTIN FACETIEUX**

* * *

**˥Ǝ ˥∩⊥IN Ⅎ∀ϽƎ⊥IƎ∩X**

(Un conte de Noël)

En cette soirée de réveillon, le commissaire Laurence avait été l’un des derniers à quitter le commissariat de Lille. Personne ne l’attendait, c’était une journée comme les autres pour lui, si ce n’était que la neige s’était invitée à la mi-journée et tombait à gros flocons. Elle recouvrait tout à présent en une épaisse couche sur la chaussée. Au volant de sa voiture, il ne tarda pas à regretter d’être parti si tard et pesta contre les retardataires qui faisaient leurs achats au dernier moment en encombrant le centre ville.

Le policier roula doucement et arriva sans encombre chez lui. Alors qu’il verrouillait la Facélia en éprouvant à l’avance le plaisir simple de retrouver la douce chaleur de son foyer et sa chère tranquillité, il entendit un bruit incongru de grelots résonner dans la rue.

Laurence hésita avant de la reconnaître, mais il s’agissait bien d’Alice Avril. La journaliste était vêtue d’une courte robe verte de lutin, d’un bonnet vert avec les fameux grelots qui tintaient, et de bas rayés rouge et blanc ! Une ridicule image de carte postale saisonnière, avec en prime, la démarche mal assurée de la jeune femme qui n’avait rien à voir avec l’état glissant du trottoir !

« Mon Dieu… » murmura Laurence pour lui-même.

Avril titubait fortement en s’approchant de lui. Ses yeux brillaient d’un éclat inhabituel et un grand sourire barrait son visage aux joues rougies par le froid.

« Votre Seigneurie… Je vous salue ! »

La jeune femme visiblement éméchée lui fit une profonde révérence maladroite. Le bonnet tomba mollement au sol en émettant de petits sons joyeux et Avril faillit s’étaler de tout son long en le ramassant. Cette vision eut le mérite de faire sourire largement Laurence, un fait rare à signaler.

« Vous avez trop abusé du vin chaud, on dirait… »

Avril se mit à glousser en se redressant.

« Ouais ! On a un peu fêté Noël en avance ! Et puis il fallait bien se réchauffer après une journée passée dehors ! Qu’est-ce que ça caille ! »

« Je connais un endroit parfait pour vous, bien chauffé, avec une vue imprenable... »

« Ah, ouais ! Où ça ? Tahiti ? Les Antilles ? »

« La cellule de dégrisement au commissariat, espèce de pocharde ! »

La rousse fit une grimace explicite.

« Pour passer la nuit dans cinq mètres carrés avec des arsouilles qui vous vomissent dessus et vous tripotent dès qu’ils le peuvent ? Non merci ! On est bien mieux chez vous ! »

« Je reconnais bien là le parasite qui cherche à s’incruster. »

« Cher commissaire, vous lisez dans mes pensées ! » Elle ajouta rapidement, subitement inquiète en regardant autour d’elle : « Au fait, je dérange pas ? Vous êtes bien seul ? Vous n’avez pas ramassé une dinde quelque part pour la farcir ? »

Devant les yeux écarquillés de Laurence, la rousse se remit à glousser. Mal à l’aise, il lui fit un bref sourire gêné.

« Très poétique… Restez dehors, Avril. Le froid vous fera le plus grand bien pour vous rafraîchir les idées et cuver ! »

« Oh, allez, Laurence, c’est Noël ! Déridez-vous ! Oubliez votre balai dans le cul ! Je promets de bien me tenir ! »

« Bien sûr ! Les promesses n’engagent que ceux qui y croient ! D’ici le fromage, vous me raconterez des histoires vulgaires, avant de rouler sous la table, ou nous finirons par nous étriper au moment de découper la bûche ! Un conseil : rentrez chez vous ! »

« Petit joueur, va ! Vous n’allez quand même pas perdre l’occasion de vous défouler sur moi ? »

« Franchement, la perspective de vous voir saloper mon tapis avec vos godillots détrempés me fait longuement hésiter ! »

« Cette petite fée du logis qui sommeille en vous, Laurence, c’est... c’est bouleversant de domesticité ! »

Elle feignit d’essuyer des yeux larmoyants. Laurence lui lança un regard noir, prêt à en découdre.

« Il y a vraiment des jours où je me demande si vous n'êtes pas masochiste ! »

« Si vous voulez tout savoir, je prends autant de plaisir à donner des coups qu’à en recevoir ! »

« C’est bien ce que je pensais, ça relève de la psychiatrie ! Bonne nuit, Avril ! »

Laurence tourna les talons, puis sursauta. Alors qu’il se dirigeait tranquillement vers l’entrée de son immeuble en ignorant la journaliste, la rousse l’avait rattrapé et venait de passer résolument le bras sous le sien, le tout assorti d’un sourire qui laissa le policier sans voix.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on mange, au fait ? J’ai les crocs, mais j’ai les crocs !! »

« Le contraire m’eut étonné... »

« Faites-moi rêver ! Annoncez la couleur ! Foie gras ? Huîtres ? Homard ? Chapon ? Oie ? »

« Vous me voyez manger un chapon ou une oie à moi tout seul ? Je n’ai pas l’appétit d’un ogre comme vous ! »

« Quoi ? Vous n’avez pas dévoré d’enfants apeurés au petit-déjeuner cette année ? Et des vierges éplorées, vous en avez déflorées quelques-unes, au moins ? »

« AVRIL ! »

« Pas étonnant que vous ayez un caractère de merde, alors ! Vous vous vengez sur moi, simple mortelle ! » Elle l’arrêta soudain. « Dites, vous n’avez pas oublié ? »

« Oublié, quoi ? » Dit-il en s’impatientant.

« Votre lettre au Père Noël ! Pour lui demander de vous apporter la gentillesse et le boyau de la rigolade ? »

Laurence ferma les yeux alors qu’Avril se remettait à rire en forçant le trait. Elle reprit :

« A mon avis, vous êtes une cause perdue, même pour lui ! Allez, avouez : ça fait des années que le Père Fouettard vous livre une charrette entière de charbons à cause de votre minableté ! »

« _Minableté_ ? Vraiment, Avril ? Et vous, vous continuez d’espérer tous les ans qu’un miracle se produise ? Que Mouise, Pétrin, Dèche et Galère, vos quatre Muses, arrêtent de s’acharner sur vous ? Rentrez plutôt dans le rang, vivez aux crochets du seul pauvre type qui voudra de vous, et vous verrez que ça ira tout de suite beaucoup mieux ! »

Le rire d’Alice mourut d’un coup et elle releva le menton de façon combative, soudain de retour dans sa réalité peu glamour. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui souffla au visage :

« Mon bilan de l’année n’est peut-être pas glorieux, mais je continuerai à me battre contre des butors dans votre genre qui perpétuent leurs visions surannées de la femme aux fourneaux, avec une tribu de mômes accrochés à ses jupes ! »

Il fit une grimace explicite devant son haleine chargée et se recula en ricanant :

« Vous êtes sur la mauvaise pente, Avril. Tous les comiques troupier alcooliques dans votre genre ont sombré dans la plus profonde misère et sont morts oubliés de tous, avant d'avoir atteint l’âge de trente ans ! »

« Mais vous êtes… Vous êtes vraiment le dernier des derniers ! » S'écria-t-elle en serrant les poings dans ses moufles, en se retenant visiblement de lui balancer ce qu’elle pensait réellement. L’insulter copieusement n’était sans doute pas le meilleur moyen d’obtenir ce qu’elle voulait.

Les yeux d’Alice lançaient des éclairs mais ceux calmes de Laurence étaient tout aussi prêts à affronter l’orage. Finalement, Alice relâcha la pression et le pointa du doigt, comme pour le prévenir :

« C’est bien parce que c’est Noël, sinon je vous ferai ravaler vos paroles, vous avez pas idée ! »

« Ah, quand nécessité fait loi ! » Pas dupe, Laurence eut un ricanement moqueur, mais hocha la tête en optant pour la détente. « Carré d’agneau aux herbes... Et vous avez intérêt à ne rien lui reprocher, sinon je vous flanque à la porte ! »

Un sourire se dessina à nouveau sur les lèvres de la rousse.

« Parfait ! J’suis pas difficile, vous savez bien. »

« Pas difficile avec votre sale caractère et votre sans-gêne ? Laissez-moi rire ! »

« Je ne serais pas moi si ce n’était pas ainsi ! »

Laurence détailla alors ses vêtements d’un œil critique.

« C’est votre nouvelle tenue de camouflage pour infiltrer les troupes du Père Noël ou vous êtes directement passé à la case Carnaval cette année ? » Demanda-t-il en lui ouvrant la porte de l’immeuble et en la laissant passer devant.

« Je travaille au Marché de Noël pour mettre du beurre dans les épinards. » Elle haussa les épaules avec un bruit de grelots. « C’est un peu compliqué en ce moment. »

« Au point que vous n’arrivez pas à payer votre loyer ? »

« Comment vous savez ? »

« Avril, je suis la dernière personne avec laquelle vous auriez envie de passer Noël. »

La jeune femme le dévisagea, sérieuse d’un coup, et l’arrêta par le bras.

« Eh bien, vous avez tort ! »

« Et vous, vous n’êtes pas dans votre état normal !… À compter que vous en ayez jamais eu un ! »

Elle soupira.

« J’ai juste envie d’être avec quelqu’un dont j'apprécie la compagnie... » Maladroitement, elle expliqua son revirement : « Il vous arrive d’avoir des fulgurances et vous pouvez vous montrer... potable ! On ne se le dit pas assez, je trouve, et c’est regrettable… Surtout quand on sait qu’il peut nous arriver n’importe quoi sur chaque enquête. »

« Enfin, il serait temps que vous vous en rendiez compte ! » ricana-t-il sarcastiquement. « Bon, on ne vous a tout de même pas mise à la rue ? »

« Ben… »

« Et ce n’est que maintenant que vous le dites ? » s'agaça-t-il.

« J’avais l’intention de vous en parler plus tard ! »

« Et ça dure depuis combien de temps ce cirque ? »

« Marlène m’héberge depuis le début du mois… Enfin, _m’hébergeait_... »

« Et pourquoi en parlez-vous au passé ? »

« On s’est disputé il y a deux jours… J’ai préféré m’éloigner. »

« Marlène ne vous aurait pas laissée seule un soir de Noël. Qu’est-ce que vous avez encore manigancé pour qu’elle soit _très_ en colère contre vous ? »

La rousse parut gênée et dansa d'une jambe sur l'autre.

« J’ai pas envie d’en parler. »

« Avril... » s’impatienta-t-il.

« C’est à cause d’un garçon… sur lequel Marlène avait des vues… Et... »

« … Vous avez couché avec lui. »

La rousse se mordit la lèvre, prise en faute comme une gamine.

« Ah non, mais vous les cumulez ! Vous ne pouviez pas vous trouver un autre Jules ? Un pauvre type chez qui vous pourriez crécher à l’heure qu’il est ? »

« Ben, y’a vous ! »

« Quoi ?! Certainement pas !! »

« Enfin, Laurence, c’est Noël ! Je vais pas aller grossir les rangs des Compagnons de l’Abbé Pierre ce soir ! »

« Vous ne voulez pas célébrer le réveillon avec des clochards et des pochtrons ? Vous seriez pourtant parmi vos semblables à chanter _Gévéor, le vin qu’on adore_ ! Vous manquez là l’occasion de tester votre sens du comique, espèce de clown ! »

« Je déteste quand vous vous montrez aussi bourgeois et méprisant des petites gens dans le besoin ! C’est vraiment minable ! »

Sa réflexion eut le mérite de faire taire Laurence pendant qu’ils montaient les marches. Elle n’avait pas lâcher son bras heureusement car elle faillit trébucher deux ou trois fois. Les grelots tintèrent joyeusement, il râla, elle gloussa. La soirée promettait d’être longue… Parvenue à l’étage de Laurence, avec sa voix qui portait, elle s’écria :

« Purée, qu’est-ce qu’il est rouge sang ce couloir ! C’est sinistre, on se croirait dans un film d’horreur ! Avec vous, dans le rôle du monstre de service, bien sûr ! »

« C’est vous qui vous faites des films ! Découvrir à répétition des cadavres, ça vous a grillé le cerveau ! »

Elle s’arrêta et prit une mine mystérieuse, comme si elle plantait le décor :

« Imaginez que vous marchez dans ce couloir interminable où règne un silence de plomb... Vous fixez cette porte au fond et il semble que vous n’allez jamais réussir à l’atteindre… Et puis tout à coup, les lumières se mettent à clignoter sans raison jusqu’à s’éteindre complètement ! Vous êtes dans le noir, pas un bruit, quand soudain, vous entendez la respiration oppressée de quelqu’un juste à côté de vous… Sauf que c’est pas possible ! Vous êtes tout seul ! Vous sentez un long frisson vous courir le long de la colonne vertébrale, un truc irrationnel qui vous glace jusqu’à la moelle, vous vous mettez à courir, complètement paniqué, et là... »

« … Vous vous rompez le cou dans les escaliers ! » ricana Laurence en secouant la tête avec dérision. « … Une fin épique, digne d’Alice Avril, à l’image de sa vie de poissarde ! »

À peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que la lumière s’éteignit avec un claquement sec. Alice sursauta brutalement en faisant résonner les grelots, et il la sentit qui lui agrippait le bras.

« Aaaahhhhh ! Qu’est-ce que je disais ! »

« Avril, bon sang ! »

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux plongés dans le noir. Un grincement de porte se fit entendre quelque part, quelques secondes passèrent, puis plus rien. Laurence se dégagea et se remit prudemment en marche en la laissant derrière.

« Allez, venez au lieu de vous monter le bourrichon avec vos histoires tordues. »

« Où ça ? »

« Avancez, je vous dis. Je vais trouver l'interrupteur. »

Elle l’entendit pester quelques secondes plus tard quand il actionna le bouton sans résultat. Les grelots s’agitèrent brusquement, et puis :

« Aahh ! c’était quoi, ça ? J’ai senti un truc me frôler ! »

Le ton paniqué de la journaliste fit exploser de rire le policier.

« Le chat du voisin, sans doute. »

« Y’a quelque chose de bizarre, ici ! Me laissez pas là, toute seule, Laurence ! »

« Si ce quelque chose pouvait vous enlever et vous faire disparaître, je ne serais pas mécontent d’être débarrassé de votre présence ! »

« Très drôle, Laurence... »

« Avril, c’est une simple panne de courant, ça arrive ! Vous n’avez quand même pas peur du noir ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

Il soupira devant le ton bravache de la jeune femme qui trahissait tant d’inquiétude.

« Vous n’avez qu’à marcher tout droit, il n’y a pas d’obstacles devant vous… » Comme elle ne répondait pas, au bout d’un moment, il demanda : « Avril ?... »

Il n’y eut pas de réponse. Il fit quelques mouvements autour de lui pour la chercher, revint en arrière, mais rien, que du vide.

« Avril ?... Avril, vous êtes là ? »

Dans le silence, un bruit de respiration lourde se fit entendre sur sa droite. Il écouta, l’oreille tendue en tentant d’identifier ce que cela pouvait être. La rousse devait être en train de lui faire une blague pour tester sa réaction.

« D’accord, Avril, je suis ab-so-lu-ment terrorisé, vous êtes contente ? » dit-il d’un ton chargé d’ennui.

Seul le silence lui répondit et il resta sur place à écouter. Il s’avisa soudain que la température dans le couloir avait chuté drastiquement, comme si quelqu’un avait ouvert une fenêtre. C’était tout bonnement impossible. Le couloir ne donnait pas sur l’extérieur.

Soudain, la lumière s’alluma et s’éteignit alternativement très rapidement. Laurence eut le temps d’apercevoir du coin de l'œil une créature étrange avec une grosse tête, qui tenait davantage d’un masque de dragon chinois que d’Alice Avril ! Replongé dans le noir, Laurence resta immobile, la tête remplie d’interrogations.

Lorsqu’il avait été aveugle pendant quelques jours, il avait dû faire confiance à ses autres sens. Automatiquement, il était repassé dans ce mode si particulier d'écoute et de sensations. Et là, il sentait une présence autour de lui d’une façon qu’il ne pouvait s’expliquer et qui n’avait rien d’humaine.

« Avril ?... Avril, vous savez que les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleures ? »

Pas de réponse. Pas de bruit. Il s’en étonna d’ailleurs. Il y avait toujours les conversations de ses voisins en toile de fond, surtout quand ils recevaient des invités, comme un soir de Noël… Là, rien… Un silence de tombeau… Excepté…

Le bruit d’une respiration lourde reprit juste derrière son épaule… puis disparut alors qu’il se retournait brutalement.

« Avril ? ça suffit maintenant ! Si vous êtes là, répondez-moi... »

La lumière se ralluma soudain dans un nouveau claquement qui le fit sursauter cette fois. Laurence cligna des yeux avant de se rendre compte qu’il était seul au milieu du couloir. Pas de créature, pas d’Alice Avril. Seul son bonnet vert à grelots reposait sur le tapis.

Machinalement, il le ramassa en le faisant tinter et se tourna dans les deux sens en fronçant les sourcils. Il se releva et partit vers l’escalier. Cette andouille s’était probablement cachée ! Il jeta un œil dans la cage d’escaliers et se figea avec un choc en apercevant le corps de la journaliste allongé au sol trois étages plus bas, comme si elle avait chuté… L’horreur se peignit sur ses traits et il hurla :

« AVRIL ??... ALICE !! »

La rousse ne bougea pas. En proie à une panique sans nom, il dévala les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée quatre à quatre, en priant désespérément pour que l’irréparable ne soit pas arrivé !

Il atteignit le hall d’entrée, et cligna des yeux en regardant le sol, sans comprendre… plus de corps ! Aucune trace de sang ou de quoi que ce soit ! Pourtant il n’avait pas rêvé ! Il chercha autour de lui d’autres indices, quand il entendit au-dessus de sa tête...

« Ben, Laurence ? Qu’est-ce que vous foutez ? Je vous attends pour rentrer ! »

Le commissaire l’aperçut, trois étages plus haut. Abasourdi, il resta là quelques secondes à essayer de comprendre. Outre le fait qu’il l’aurait croisée en descendant, il n’était matériellement pas possible qu’elle soit remontée aussi vite. Et pourtant, il avait bien vu Alice Avril, allongée au sol, inerte, dans son costume vert de lutin…

« Allez, montez, j'ai la fringale ! »

Laurence obtempéra, clairement perturbé. Avril l’attendait sur le palier.

« Où étiez-vous donc passée ? » Demanda-t-il, un brin agacé, un brin soulagé.

« Ben, ici... Et vous ? Je vous ai appelé, vous avez disparu ! »

« Arrêtez de vous ficher de moi, Avril, vous étiez au rez-de-chaussée il y a à peine trois minutes ! »

« J'ai pas bougé d’ici. »

« Non, vous étiez en bas ! »

« J’étais là, j’vous dis !! C’est vous qui étiez en bas, à faire je ne sais quoi !! » Elle serrait les poings pour appuyer ses propos. « Déjà que j’ai du mal à marcher droit, alors descendre des escaliers dans le noir, c’est carrément du suicide ! »

Elle marquait un point. Troublé, il se tut et fronça les sourcils. Avril remarqua alors son expression soucieuse.

« Vous en faites une drôle de tête ! On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme ! »

« Laissez tomber. »

Elle le regarda encore bizarrement.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien, Laurence ? »

Il ignora la question et prit la direction de son appartement. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ouvrit la porte d’entrée, chercha l’interrupteur, alluma quand soudain…

**« SURPRISE !!! »**

_A suivre…._


	2. Marlène et Laurence

**« SURPRISE !!! »**

Laurence sursauta violemment et cligna des yeux devant la vision improbable de quatre visages souriants jusqu’aux oreilles. Il y avait là Alexina, sa mère, Thierry, son fils, Marlène bien évidemment, et Louison qui avait bien grandi et qui se précipita sur lui en s’écriant :

« Joyeux Noël, parrain !! »

Agréablement surpris, Laurence la réceptionna et la souleva dans ses bras en riant alors qu’elle l’embrassait affectueusement en lui passant les bras autour du cou. La mère de Louison, accompagnée de son fils Baptiste, attendait à l’écart en lui souriant timidement.

« Joyeux Noël, ma chérie, tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, parrain ! Regarde ce qu’on a préparé ! »

Louison lui fit comprendre qu’elle voulait descendre. Elle prit Laurence par la main et l’entraîna dans le salon. Le policier adressa un sourire à sa mère et à son fils en guise de salutations, puis resta stupéfait devant la transformation de son appartement.

Dans un coin trônait un large sapin décoré somptueusement. Il n’était pas loin d’atteindre le plafond, avec à son pied une crèche magnifique, un petit train électrique qui en faisait le tour et des cadeaux déjà déposés. Partout des guirlandes colorées avaient été installées sur les murs habituellement nus et donnaient un air féerique à la pièce. Au centre de la salle à manger, la table de fête avait été dressée avec une dizaine de couverts, des bougies blanches et rouges, et des branches de houx.

« Mais qu’est-ce que ?... Marlène ? »

Il s’avisa à cet instant que sa délicieuse secrétaire était vêtue en Mère Noëlle des plus sexy... Indépendamment de sa volonté, ses yeux s’attardèrent quelques secondes sur les formes élégantes de la blonde dans sa robe fourreau rouge à col de fourrure blanche. Elle ressemblait traits pour traits à Jean Harlow, son crush de jeunesse !

« On a organisé un petit quelque chose pour marquer le coup avec Alice. Des complices sont venus nous donner un coup de main… » ajouta la blonde en jetant un regard vers Thierry et Alexina, tout sourire. « J’espère que vous ne nous en voulez pas ? »

Il fit non de la tête, agréablement surpris d’être surpris, et serra la main tendue de son fils qui s’approchait de lui.

« Salut papa ! Content de te voir ! »

« Bonsoir Thierry. Ça me fait également plaisir. »

Une brève accolade virile et une tape sur l’épaule complétèrent leurs salutations.

« Et moi ?? Tu n’embrasses pas ta mère ? »

« Maman... »

Laurence serra Alexina contre lui. La vieille dame était émue de le voir et posa une main sur la joue de son fils avec affection. Il hocha la tête, puis ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes quand il vit Alice Avril s’encadrer dans la porte de la cuisine.

La journaliste portait la même robe que Marlène, mais en vert sapin ! Elle était toute aussi élégante, et maquillée avec soin pour une fois. Avril le dévisageait présentement avec une expression moqueuse, la main levée contre le chambranle en une pose provocante. Avec ses cheveux roux légèrement ondulés, elle évoquait irrésistiblement Rita Hayworth dans “Gilda”... Laurence était scotché.

« Ah ! Vous voilà enfin, on ne vous attendait plus ! »

Fasciné, le policier resta un moment déconcerté et fronça les sourcils, car un détail le chiffonnait. À moins qu’Avril soit devenue instantanément une reine du transformisme, elle n’avait pas eu le temps de se changer, c’était impossible ! Il se passait vraiment d’étranges événements ce soir...

« Oulah ! Ça fait beaucoup pour vous, on dirait ! » se moqua la resplendissante rouquine avec gouaille. « Marlène ? Laurence reste sans voix devant ma tenue, c’est une première ! »

« Qu’est-ce que je t’avais dit, Alice ! Le commissaire est sous le charme ! »

« Pas du tout ! » bougonna Laurence, décidé à être désagréable vis-à-vis de son éternelle Némésis, qui lui avait fait une sacrée frayeur quelques minutes plus tôt.

Avril se rembrunit. Pour une fois qu’elle acceptait de faire des efforts pour plaire ! C’était toujours la même réaction de la part de ce mufle !

« Enfin, Swan, tu exagères ! Alice est splendide ! »

Laurence ignora totalement la remarque de sa mère et s’approcha de la journaliste, décidé à savoir le fin mot de l’histoire.

« Arrêtez de jouer la comédie, Avril, comment vous avez fait ? »

« Fait, quoi ? »

« Vous changer aussi vite... »

« Ben, je me suis déshabillée ! » Avec un sourire narquois, Avril le dévisagea intensément. « Oulah ! Vous avez pas l'air dans votre assiette, vous, ce soir ! Les fêtes, ça vous file le bourdon ou quoi ? »

Le policier ouvrait la bouche quand il se rendit compte que son histoire ne tenait pas la route et qu’on allait le prendre pour un fou. Il resta perplexe devant tous les visages inquisiteurs tournés vers lui et lâcha finalement pour la seconde fois de la soirée :

« Laissez tomber. »

Avril se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa les mains sur ses épaules en faisant une grimace.

« Quoi ? »

« Désolée, Laurence, mais je vais être hyper désagréable... »

Il l'observa sans comprendre. La rouquine l’embrassa alors de façon bien sonore sur les deux joues, alors que tout le monde se mettait à rire devant la grimace explicite du policier. Puis, elle pointa un doigt vers le plafond et il leva la tête : évidemment ! Ils étaient sous le gui !

« C’est le genre de traditions idiotes dont je me passe aisément, Avril ! »

« A qui le dites-vous ! Une corvée de moins à faire ! Un conseil : changez d’après-rasage, il n’est pas terrible, celui-là ! »

Si un regard pouvait tuer… Laurence la dévisagea comme s’il allait lui transpercer le crâne avec un laser. Heureusement, Marlène intervint.

« Alice, tu retardes le commissaire ! Allez vous changer... Arlette, Ernest et Tim ne devraient plus tarder. »

« Marlène, je suis encore maître chez moi, et je... » Commença-t-il en protestant.

« Pour une fois, Swan, fais ce qu’on te dit ! » interrompit Alexina.

« Filez ! » renchérit Avril. « Allez, ouste ! On veut plus vous voir ! »

Parfois, il était préférable de s’incliner plutôt que d’affronter une horde de Walkyries en pleine fureur ! Devant tant de volontés féminines contre lui, Laurence abdiqua en faisant néanmoins la moue pour marquer son désaccord. Les filles le suivirent des yeux en souriant largement, ravies de lui avoir rabattu le caquet.

Désabusé, le policier s’enferma dans la chambre et se posa sur le lit en réfléchissant aux événements de la soirée. La journaliste lui avait fait peur d’une façon qu’il jugeait à présent disproportionnée, mais au-delà du mauvais quart d’heure qu’il avait passé, il y avait trop d'éléments incompréhensibles. Que s’était-il passé exactement avec Avril ? La rouquine lui avait-elle fait une mauvaise blague en lui faisant croire qu’elle était ivre ? Pire, en simulant sa mort ? Elle n’était pourtant pas le genre à jouer sur les nerfs de quelqu’un de cette façon. Il allait devoir la prendre à part pour en discuter sérieusement.

Et cette surprise party ? D’une soirée supposée tranquille, il se retrouvait à accueillir pas moins de huit personnes chez lui, dont son envahissante mère ! À condition de terminer rond comme une queue de pelle, le réveillon allait être un cauchemar !

Il lui sembla entendre résonner un rire joyeux derrière lui, mais il était bien seul dans la chambre. Le Lutin Facétieux, comme il l’appelait désormais, avait encore fait des siennes…

oooOOOooo

Carmouille, Tricard et Glissant arrivèrent ensemble, eux aussi sur leur trente-et-un. Marlène et Alice les accueillirent en leur servant le champagne, et tout ce petit monde se mit à discuter dans un joyeux brouhaha.

Du coin de l'œil, Marlène aperçut le commissaire vêtu d’un smoking qui mettait en valeur son élégance naturelle. Il parlait avec Glissant, une coupe à la main. Pendant quelques secondes, elle admira l’homme dont elle était tombée irrémédiablement amoureuse et s’imagina une fois de plus, à son bras...

Leurs regards se croisèrent et il lui adressa un sourire dont il avait le secret. Ah, si seulement il s’autorisait à être plus agréable au quotidien et intéressé par elle, alors ils pourraient peut-être...

« Hé, Marlène, arrête de rêvasser ! » s’exclama Alice en l’interrompant dans ses rêveries. « Au lieu de reluquer l’affreux jojo, tu devrais lui dire de s’occuper des petits fours ! »

« Vous voulez que je vous aide, les filles ? » Demanda Thierry, qui passait à cet instant à côté d’elles et qui avait entendu le commentaire peu flatteur d'Alice sur son père.

« Tiens, bonne idée ! Les plateaux sont sur la table à la cuisine. Tu veux bien faire le service ? »

« C’est parti ! »

« Heureusement que t’as pas hérité de la gentillesse de ton vieux ! »

Thierry éclata de rire et partit chercher les canapés. Quelques secondes plus tard, Marlène et Alice poussèrent toutes les deux de petits cris de surprise. Sans qu’elles le voient arriver, Laurence s’était glissé entre les deux organisatrices de la soirée clandestine et avait passé les bras autour des tailles de ses deux amies en un geste cavalier inhabituel.

« Mesdemoiselles, vous êtes très en beauté ce soir ! »

« Oh, commissaire... »

« Laurence, votre main ! »

Autant Marlène était immédiatement tombée sous son charme en rougissant, autant Avril, malgré un compliment miraculeux, avait eu une crispation qui ravissait visiblement le commissaire. Sans la lâcher, il dévisagea la journaliste avec un air canaille et enjôleur, histoire de bien l’énerver...

« Souriez, Avril, Carmouille est en train de nous prendre en photo… Je préfère vous remercier maintenant, car je ne sais pas comment cette soirée va se terminer et qui va y survivre... » Il se tourna ensuite vers la blonde avec un air affable, démenti par le sarcasme sous-jacent de ses propos : « Marlène ? Avant de partir, vous penserez à me rendre la clé de l’appartement ? Celle que je laisse dans le tiroir de mon bureau au cas où je perdrais mon trousseau principal ? »

La blonde fut gênée. Malgré sa discrétion, Laurence savait qu’il arrivait à sa secrétaire de “fouiller” dans ses affaires. Il n’y voyait rien de mal tant qu’elle remettait tout en place.

« Oui, commissaire. »

« De toute façon, elle en a fait un double ! » ricana la rousse.

« Alice ! »

« Marlène, Marlène… » Laurence secoua la tête, clairement amusé. « Je vais devoir changer la serrure… Et vous, Avril, vous allez m’expliquer deux ou trois petites choses... »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« De ce qui s’est passé dans le couloir tout à l’heure, quand le courant a été coupé. »

« Hein ? »

« Votre chute dans l’escalier. »

« Ma chute ?? Mais vous avez bu, ma parole ? »

« Pas encore, mais c’est une option ouverte, je dirais… Au fait, vous n’êtes plus fâchées toutes les deux ? »

Les deux amies se regardèrent sans comprendre. Louison arriva sur ces entrefaites et tira sur la manche de Laurence en lui faisant signe de se pencher vers elle. Là, elle lui montra un petit pantin en bois.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? »

« Elle était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, mais j’ai eu l’impression qu’elle n’était pas là avant que je la remarque. »

Avec ses cheveux de laine couleur rouille et son bonnet vert, l'objet ressemblait à s’y méprendre au lutin Avril. Son visage espiègle affichait un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles, comme si elle avait fait une mauvaise plaisanterie.

« On dirait Alice, tu trouves pas ? » chuchota Louison.

« Même cheveux filasses, nez pointu, regard et sourire sournois... Pas de doutes, Avril ressemble à cette chose répugnante ! »

Louison roula des yeux.

« Tu m'avais promis de faire un effort avec Alice ! »

« Je ne te l'ai pas promis, j'ai dit que j'allais essayer ! Et puis... Il ne faut pas me demander l'impossible, voilà ! »

« C'est pas gentil pour Alice ! »

« Oui, bon, ça suffit ! Remets-la où tu l'as trouvée, ça vaut mieux ! »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'elle te jette un sort ? »

« Un sort ? »

« Oui, c'est un lutin farceur ! »

Troublé, Laurence ne sut quoi en penser, même si ayant reçu une éducation anglo-saxonne, cela éveillait à présent en lui un souvenir qui remontait à l’enfance.

« Ne discute pas, jeune fille... Remets-la à sa place. »

« D'accord. »

La fillette repartit avec le pantin vers son frère qui jouait avec le train, près du sapin. Quand Laurence se redressa, la mère de Louison et de Baptiste se tenait devant lui, mal à l’aise et intimidée.

« Comment allez-vous, madame Sauvage ? »

« Bien, merci... Louison voulait absolument vous voir avant que nous allions réveillonner chez mes parents » commença-t-elle. « … Et les enfants tenaient à vous remercier pour les cadeaux que vous avez envoyés par courrier. »

« Louison m’avait écrit mais je n’ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de lui répondre. C’était une façon de me faire pardonner mon retard. »

« Vous êtes un homme occupé. Marlène et Alice ont eu la gentillesse de tout organiser pour que nous puissions venir. »

« Tout va bien ? »

« J’ai un nouvel emploi de vendeuse. Je voulais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Retrouver Baptiste et Louison a été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, et c’est grâce à vous, commissaire. »

« Non, madame, c’est vous qui avez trouvé les ressources pour réagir. Vous aviez la plus belle des motivations pour vous en sortir : retrouver l’amour de vos enfants. »

« Ce sont les paroles que vous avez eues ce soir-là qui ont été un déclic, quand vous m’avez parlé de votre mère... »

Laurence se tendit involontairement et lança inconsciemment un coup d'œil en direction d’Alexina.

« … Maintenant je sais d’où vous tenez cette force. C’est une femme incroyable et d’une grande générosité. »

Laurence eut un sourire gêné. La mère de Louison hocha la tête en le remerciant encore, puis rejoignit ses enfants. Avril et Marlène n’avaient pas perdu une miette de la conversation. La blonde échangea un sourire complice et heureux avec Laurence, tandis que la rouquine décida de le taquiner.

« Se pourrait-il que le Père Noël vous ait offert un cœur l’année dernière, Laurence ? Madame Sauvage ne tarit pas d’éloges sur le bienfaiteur que vous êtes ! »

« Mêlez-vous de vos oignons, Avril… »

« C’est fou ce que vous faites pour de parfaites inconnues, mais pour les amies, c’est _allez vous faire voir chez les grecs_ ! »

« Vous êtes dans le besoin ? Non. De toute façon, jamais vous n’accepteriez que je vous aide au simple motif que cela viendrait de moi ! »

« Et Marlène ? Si elle avait besoin, vous l’aideriez ?

« Mais, bien sûr ! Marlène n’a qu’à me demander directement ! »

La blonde fronça les sourcils.

« Qu’est-ce que je suis censée vous demander, commissaire ? »

« Si vous pouvez m’appeler Swan, Marlène. C’est oui, nous sommes entre amis ce soir. »

« Oh, commissaire, jamais je n’oserai ! »

« Osez, Marlène, osez ! Vous avez déjà la clé de mon appartement ! »

L’ironie et le sourire qui accompagnèrent le commentaire ne laissaient guère planer de doute sur les intentions du policier. Une sonnette d’alarme résonna dans l’esprit d’Alice alors que Marlène ouvrait la bouche en “o”, sous la surprise.

« Arrêtez de la draguer, Laurence ! Depuis tout à l’heure, on dirait le loup de Tex Avery qui salive devant le Petit Chaperon Rouge ! »

« Marlène est effectivement un Petit Chaperon Rouge _à croquer_... » fit-il avec un sourire carnassier qui fit rougir la secrétaire jusqu’aux racines.

Le sourire devint en revanche glacial quand il reporta son regard sur la rousse.

« … Tandis que vous, Avril, vous êtes parfaite dans le rôle de la Mère-Grand garde chiourme, un tantinet acariâtre et coriace, et dont je ne ferai malgré tout qu’une bouchée, si elle continue de se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas ! »

« Touchez à un seul cheveu de Marlène, Laurence, brisez-lui le cœur, et vous aurez affaire à moi ! »

Par défi, le commissaire eut un rire sarcastique. La blonde décida d'intervenir avant que la situation ne dégénère.

« Alice, c’est très gentil de ta part de t’inquiéter, mais tu devrais peut-être _me_ laisser décider seule de ce qui est bon ou pas pour moi, non ? »

« Très bien, mais ne viens pas te plaindre, je t'aurai mise en garde contre les agissements de ce vil personnage ! »

« Je crois que Marlène est assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule avec le grand méchant loup... » ironisa Laurence en dévisageant la blonde avec un sourire charmant.

Avril serra les poings et les dents. Sentant que l’humeur était à nouveau en train de basculer, Marlène intervint :

« Ça suffit, tous les deux ! Ne pourriez-vous pas mettre de côté votre rivalité et faire un effort pour être agréables l’un avec l’autre ? C’est Noël ! Alice, tu te calmes et tu arrêtes de provoquer pour un oui, pour un non. Quant à vous, com… Swan, vous vous montrez aimable au lieu de tout le temps dénigrer Alice et la menacer ! Voilà, ce soir, vous faites la paix, c’est mon souhait de Noël ! »

Laurence et Avril se dévisagèrent sans grand enthousiasme.

« Allez, serrez-vous la main ! » insista Marlène. « Je vous préviens, je m’en vais sur le champ si vous ne le faites pas ! »

« Tu rigoles, là ? »

« Enfin, Marlène, vous n’y pensez pas ? »

La blonde défia Laurence de ne pas la croire. Comme ils n'obtempéraient pas, Marlène leur tourna le dos et fit mine de partir, vexée. Ils protestèrent, puis s’exécutèrent après maintes tergiversations.

Ce que Marlène ne voyait pas, c’étaient leurs doigts croisés dans le dos, et le regard féroce qu’ils échangèrent. Aucun ne perdait rien pour attendre… L’arrivée d’Alexina mit fin à la montée des hostilités.

« Mesdemoiselles, si vous voulez bien me pardonner, je vous emprunte mon fils. »

« Maman, ça peut peut-être attendre ? » protesta Laurence.

« Non, c’est de la plus haute importance. Cela concerne l’avenir de Thierry. »

« Et depuis quand te préoccupes-tu… ? »

Laurence s’interrompit devant les regards intéressés de ses deux amies et suivit la vieille dame en direction de son petit-fils qui attendait près du bar, un brin tendu. D’abord calme à l’exposé de la situation, Laurence ne tarda pas à s’assombrir. Ils commencèrent à s’animer tous les trois au fur et à mesure de leur conversation. Avril qui les observait dans son coin après avoir servi les petits fours, fit une grimace, que Marlène remarqua avec inquiétude.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Alice ? »

« J’observe le clan Laurence depuis cinq minutes, et je peux te dire, Marlène, que Noël, c’est vraiment tip-top pour exacerber les tensions familiales ! »

« Mets-toi à la place du commissaire… »

« Ah, non ! Ne me demande pas l’impossible ! Jamais ça, Marlène ! »

« … Je veux juste dire : entre une mère au caractère excentrique, à l’opposé du sien, et un fils voyou, tombé du ciel, cela fait beaucoup à encaisser pour le commissaire. »

« C’est clair, on choisit pas sa famille et la sienne est gratinée ! » Avril s’esclaffa. « Avec toutes ses idées bien arrêtées et conservatrices, il a hérité d’une mère bi et d’un fils homo ! Chapeau ! C’est pas donné à tout le monde ! »

« Je trouve que le commissaire ne s’en sort pas si mal, pour quelqu’un supposé vieille France, et avec, je te cite, _“un balai dans l’cul”_ ! »

« Ouais, Laurence est tellement ouvert d’esprit que son cerveau est parti se promener !... Regarde, Alexina lui fait la morale ! On dirait un petit garçon grondé ! Oulah, ça chauffe ! »

Les poings serrés, Laurence avait sans doute balancé une saloperie de son cru. Peu impressionnée par l’attitude de coq hérissé de son fils, Alexina ne s’en laissait pas compter. Elle lui répondit avec cet humour ravageur qui la caractérisait. Alice se mit à rire devant ce spectacle.

Laurence dévisageait à présent sa mère comme s’il avait envie de la trucider. Marlène qui les observait également, se désola de la situation et soupira :

« Regarde plutôt Thierry comme il est gêné, je me sens mal pour lui. Pourvu qu’on ne lui demande pas de choisir son camp, il se retrouve coincé entre deux feux. Ce n’était peut-être pas une bonne idée de les avoir conviés tous les trois ensemble. »

« Thierry et Alexina s’entendent à merveille. C’est Laurence qui fout sa merde ! Si quelqu’un peut mettre cette enflure devant certaines responsabilités, c’est bien sa mère ! »

« Sauf que tu sais comme moi que Alexina est tout, sauf responsable… »

« T’as raison, Marlène... Laurence va nous péter une durite si ça continue. »

« Écoute. Je m’occupe de Thierry, toi tu les gères tous les deux... »

« Nan, j’crois pas ! On va plutôt passer au plan B avant que la soirée ne soit gâchée. »

Alice prit un couteau et frappa doucement son verre pour indiquer qu’elle souhaitait prendre la parole. Le silence se fit progressivement dans le salon. La mâchoire serrée, Laurence n’avait visiblement pas digéré les réflexions de sa mère.

« Je suis heureuse de vous voir ici tous ensemble, et je remercie sincèrement ceux qui étaient au courant pour notre petite soirée, d’avoir joué le jeu en ne disant rien au commissaire ! » Elle adressa un petit sourire faussement désolé à Laurence qui faisait encore la tête. « Je veux lever mon verre en l’honneur de notre hôte, qui, bien que mis devant le fait accompli, se montre conciliant et compréhensif, et fait un énorme effort pour nous accepter... Il va me le faire payer cher plus tard, mais j’ai l’habitude ! » Il y eut des rires. « Merci de nous accueillir, Laurence ! »

Une collégiale de mercis approuva. Le policier hocha la tête, sans se dérider, mais ne dit rien. Marlène prit la parole à son tour avec un grand sourire :

« Commissaire, nous avons réuni toutes les personnes qui comptent pour vous, même si vous nous direz le contraire avec votre mauvaise foi coutumière ! » De nouveaux rires. « Nous qui vous côtoyons tous les jours et sommes vos amies, savons que ce geste vous touche. En cette période de fête, nous avons estimé qu’il était temps qu’on vous dise toute l’admiration et tout le respect que l’on a pour vous - même si, chez Alice, cela prend souvent une étrange tournure ! »

Les rires fusèrent, et Laurence dévisagea la rousse avec l’air calculateur d’un chat devant une souris.

« Euh, Marlène, on en parle de ton “admiration” ? » fit Alice en mimant des guillemets dans l’air.

Marlène se mit à rougir furieusement pendant que Laurence, pas dupe, observait sa jolie secrétaire, les yeux brillants, avec visiblement une idée derrière la tête.

« J’espère que vous l’inviterez à danser tout à l’heure, Laurence. »

« Vous n’y couperez pas non plus, Avril. »

« Je préfère aller me jeter tout de suite dans un puits ! »

« Pour que j’ai du boulot un jour férié ? » lança Glissant. « Merci bien, Alice ! »

Les rires retentirent.

« Même morte, vous continueriez à nous emmerder, Avril ! » ricana Laurence avec férocité, une fois les rires apaisés.

« _Vous_ emmerder, Laurence, nuance ! Allez, reconnaissez-le, je vous manquerai trop ! »

« Certainement pas ! »

Les rires repartirent. Personne n’était dupe, et même Laurence eut enfin un miraculeux sourire. Il leva la main pour demander le silence.

« Puisqu’on en est aux _amabilités_ en tous genres, c’est à mon tour de saluer l’initiative d’Avril et de Marlène qui nous réunit tous ici ce soir... pour mon malheur ! Elles auraient pu m’en parler à l’avance... »

« Cela n’aurait plus été une surprise, mon chéri ! » s’écria Alexina.

« Certes. Contrairement à ce que pourrait dire une certaine journaliste, je ne suis pas un ermite asocial qui vit retranché dans une caverne en dehors du commissariat, vous êtes donc les bienvenus chez moi ! »

« Non, vous n’êtes pas un ermite, vous êtes un ours mal léché ! »

Avril avait décidé de faire le show en provoquant le policier. Laurence secoua la tête, une lueur amusée au fond des yeux, prêt à relever le défi.

« Adressez-vous à ma mère pour toutes réclamations, Avril ! »

« Non, mais quelle ingratitude, Swan ! » protesta Alexina sous les rires. « Alice, je vous ai toujours dit de brosser mon fils dans le sens du poil ! »

« Désolée, je passe mon tour ! » répliqua la journaliste en riant comme les autres. « Je préfère ébouriffer cet affreux macho et le remettre à sa place ! »

« Insupportable Avril ! Il n’y a que chamailles qui vous aillent ! » Lança Laurence avec sarcasme.

Ce à quoi Avril opina avec bon cœur. Elle fit même une petite courbette vers Laurence.

« Pour vous servir, Monseigneur ! » Dit-elle en imitant Jean Marais dans _Le Bossu_.

« Mes enfants, mes enfants ! Je n’ai toujours pas compris pourquoi vous n’étiez pas ensemble ! Franchement ? »

« Maman... » soupira Laurence avec lassitude.

« Peut-être qu’on se déteste un peu ? » suggéra Avril, l’air de rien.

« Balivernes ! » protesta la vieille dame. « De ce que je vois, vous vous adorez ! »

Ricanements, protestations et rires éclatèrent de toutes parts.

« Tu veux réellement les voir s’entre-tuer, mamie ? » Demanda Thierry, un brin hilare.

« C’est ça ! Organisons un duel à mort dans le salon pour régler définitivement la question ! » proposa Alice.

« Quand vous voulez, Avril ! » répondit Laurence avec l’air de se délecter d’avance. « Il y a quelques tisonniers près de la cheminée ! »

« Stop ! » s’écria Marlène, faussement catastrophée. « Je refuse de voir ça ! »

La bonne humeur se poursuivit et Laurence s’approcha de sa secrétaire en lui passant à nouveau un bras autour de la taille et en lui souriant angéliquement. La blonde le dévisagea avec un grand sourire émerveillé. Laurence reprit la parole à l’attention de tous :

« Puisque nous sommes tous réunis, je lève mon verre à ce Noël plein de surprises... Joyeuses fêtes ! »

« Joyeuses fêtes ! » Répondit tout le monde en chœur.

Il trinqua avec la jolie blonde, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Joyeux Noël, Marlène. »

« Et moi ? Je compte pour du beurre ? »

« Toujours à la ramener, hein, Avril ? Venez, là... »

Ils trinquèrent également, cette fois avec des sourires sincères. De légères plaisanteries fusèrent encore entre eux mais la paix semblait établie. Alice en profita pour demander :

« C’est quoi le souci avec Thierry ? On peut peut-être vous aider ? »

Immédiatement, Laurence se cabra comme un étalon rétif.

« Arrêtez de croire que vous pouvez tout résoudre, Avril ! C’est puéril et épuisant ! »

« Dites toujours ! Les amis, c’est fait pour ça. »

Laurence fit jouer sa mâchoire et soupira, clairement perturbé. Pour une fois, il ne renvoya pas la journaliste dans les cordes.

« Depuis qu’on se connaît, Thierry a changé de comportement et a fait des efforts considérables. Il est brillant et a passé son baccalauréat avec succès. Il veut partir étudier aux États-Unis, mais avec un casier judiciaire long comme le bras, ça va être compliqué pour lui de voyager. Et je ne parle même pas de trouver une place dans une université américaine ! Certaines condamnations vont le poursuivre encore quelques années. Alexina voudrait que j’intervienne et que j’efface tous ses délits... »

Alice vit immédiatement de quoi parlait Laurence.

« Un passe-droit. »

« Je m’y refuse. Ce n’est pas parce que certains se permettent de le faire, que je dois aussi le faire ! »

« C’est tout à votre honneur, commissaire » voulut le rassurer Marlène.

« Thierry a encore quelques fréquentations discutables… Si j’accepte ce genre de compromis par intérêt personnel, on pourra ensuite faire pression sur moi et me demander de fermer les yeux sur un coupable ! »

Laurence était droit dans ses bottes. Avril comprit immédiatement son point de vue.

« Et si c’était quelqu’un d’autre qui intervenait ? Je veux dire, il y a bien des personnes qui vous doivent un service ? »

Laurence secoua la tête.

« Le commissaire Tricard ferait bien ça pour vous, non ? » Demanda Marlène.

« Vous n’avez pas compris. Je ne veux impliquer personne dans cette histoire ! »

« Dites plutôt que vous ne voulez pas être redevable ! »

« Ce n’est pas ça, Avril. Quand vous mettez le doigt dans cet engrenage, vous n’en sortez pas ! Ce chantage n’arrivera pas une fois, il sera systématique ! Ma mère ne comprend pas ma position sur le sujet et m’accuse de ne pas vouloir aider mon fils ! Cette allégation me met hors de moi ! »

Effectivement, Laurence semblait à nouveau furieux et surtout, Alice le sentait coincé entre de profonds principes moraux et l’envie de faire au mieux pour son fils. D’un côté, le devoir et une intégrité éthique aiguë. De l’autre, l’unité d’une cellule familiale fragile et en pleine (re)construction. Seul Laurence pouvait résoudre ce dilemme. Pour rien au monde, Avril n’aurait voulu se trouver à la place du policier.

Les filles se turent et Alice se mit à réfléchir à la situation. Il y avait peut-être moyen, mais elle devait creuser la question… Machinalement, elle se mit à dévorer ses petits fours, pendant que Laurence discutait de choses plus légères avec sa secrétaire, jusqu’à ce qu’il rende compte que la rousse était ailleurs… Il décida de la taquiner à nouveau :

« Qu’est-ce que vous engloutissez, Avril, c’est effrayant ! Vous ne trouverez jamais un homme à vous goinfrer de la sorte ! »

« Mieux vaut faire sa vie avec de la bouffe qu’avec un bouffon ! A bon entendeur... »

Avril leva son verre à l’adresse du policier et rejoignit Alexina qui lui faisait signe depuis un moment. Laurence la suivit du regard en secouant la tête et vida sa flûte d’un trait.

Marlène s’aperçut qu’il était à nouveau tendu et décida de le distraire :

« Vous avez pris une autre dimension depuis que Thierry est entré dans votre vie. »

« Marlène, la famille, c’est l’enfer, je vous le garantis ! »

« Vous dites ça parce que vous êtes inquiet pour votre fils et que vous ne savez pas comment faire pour l’aider. »

« Je vais trouver une solution. »

« Je sais. »

Marlène lui souriait doucement et il eut un petit rire.

« D’où vous vient cette foi en moi indéboulonnable ? »

« Vous le savez bien. »

Laurence resta circonspect. Sa douce secrétaire n’avait plus peur de parler de ses sentiments pour lui, mais il ne pouvait les lui rendre. C’était un rappel de ce qui faisait la spécificité de Marlène à ses yeux et qui la rendait unique. Il lui fallait à tout prix préserver cette forme d’innocence.

« Au contraire de vous, Marlène, je ne suis pas un ange. »

La blonde eut à son tour un petit rire. Son supérieur faisait croire à tous qu’il n’avait pas de cœur, mais elle savait qu’il n’en était rien. Elle secoua la tête en lui prenant le bras.

« Peut-être que la sage Marlène a envie de s’encanailler un peu ? C'est ennuyeux d’être toujours là où tout le monde vous attend ! »

Marlène le draguait à présent ! Il inclina la tête, surpris et charmé, et en même temps, absolument pas dupe qu’elle faisait un effort contre-nature. Combien de temps tiendrait-elle dans un rôle qui n’était pas le sien ? Joueur, il mourrait d’envie de le savoir.

« Tiens, donc ! Et si nous allions en discuter autour d’une autre coupe, voulez-vous ? »

« Ne me faites pas trop boire, commissaire, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien ! »

A ces mots, Laurence leva un sourcil sardonique. Des éclats de rire attirèrent son attention alors qu’il l’entraînait vers le bar. Avril, Alexina et Thierry riaient de bon cœur. Pour sûr, ils manigançaient quelque chose tous les trois, mais il n’en avait cure, distrait par la nouvelle attitude conquérante de Marlène.

oooOOOooo

Après que madame Sauvage et les enfants aient reçu leurs cadeaux et fait leurs au-revoirs, les huit amis passèrent à table. Laurence reconnut la patte de sa mère dans la confection sans faute de goût du menu. Marlène avait dû s’occuper de se procurer tous les mets et les alcools aux meilleures adresses. La blonde assistée d’Avril veillait à tout, orchestrant le repas comme un véritable chef, sans fausses notes. C’était juste délicieux et digne d’un grand restaurant gastronomique.

Ils passèrent tous un excellent moment à discuter et à rire des anecdotes de chacun. Dès qu’un sujet délicat était abordé, il était aussitôt torpillé avec humour. Même Carmouille pourtant réputée rigide se montra tolérante. La partie de ping pong verbal entre Laurence et Avril reprit, et tout le monde se moqua allègrement des deux protagonistes.

Une fois le dîner terminé vers minuit, ils poussèrent les meubles et entreprirent de danser. Ils avaient tous un peu trop bu et les esprits échauffés se lâchaient. En bon hôte galant, Laurence s’attela à la tâche de faire danser toutes les femmes présentes, en commençant par sa mère, ravie de profiter de son fils. Même Avril ne protesta pas et offrit avec lui une agréable prestation sur un twist endiablé qui fut applaudi par tous les participants.

Quand Laurence entraîna Marlène dans sa troisième danse, il s’arrangea pour passer non loin du gui. La lumière s’éteignit fortuitement au moment fatidique sous les protestations des convives qui avaient bien remarqué le manège du commissaire...

Que se passa-t-il en cet instant ? Nul ne le sut. Quand la lumière se ralluma après de longues secondes d’attente commentées par tous dans le rire et la bonne humeur, les deux danseurs continuaient à évoluer comme si de rien n’était, peut-être un peu plus serrés l’un contre l’autre. Laurence ne trahissait rien et dévisageait avec un léger sourire sa compagne. Seule une légère rougeur sur les joues de Marlène pouvait trahir un baiser langoureux, mais là encore, le doute était permis, il faisait chaud dans la pièce...

Avril se promit d’en savoir plus, alors que Alexina fustigeait son petit-fils, selon elle responsable de ce qui venait d’arriver ! Thierry cria son innocence, il n’avait rien à voir avec cette panne ! Bizarrement, la platine avait continué à tourner, déversant la voix chaude de Nat King Cole sur _When I fall in love_...

Alice suivit le couple parti se rafraîchir à la cuisine. Mais Laurence ne voulait visiblement pas s’éloigner de sa secrétaire. Il la couvait même du regard, comme s’il avait peur qu’elle s’enfuit dès qu’il aurait le dos tourné.

Frustrée, Avril retourna au salon où Carmouille et Tricard étaient sur le départ avec Glissant. Elle les remercia, puis les laissa. Quand elle revint à la cuisine, elle trouva Laurence en tête à tête avec Marlène, complètement fascinée. La blonde semblait boire les paroles de son supérieur comme du petit lait. L’alerte rouge résonna dans la tête d’Avril. Attention, entreprise de séduction en cours !

« Les Tricard s’en vont, ainsi que Glissant. Si vous voulez bien aller les saluer ? »

Laurence hocha la tête. Alice intercepta une Marlène rêveuse au moment où elle suivait le policier.

« Alors ? »

« Alors, quoi ? »

« Raconte. Laurence t’a embrassée ? »

« Alice, tu es plus curieuse qu’une chatte ! »

« Alors, il l’a fait ou pas ? »

« Mais, quelle importance ? »

Un silence.

« Il l’a fait !! » comprit Alice, soufflée.

« Ou pas... »

« Marlène ! Tu ferais pas cette tête, s’il l’avait pas fait ! »

Le retour de Laurence avec du champagne interrompit la journaliste, et la secrétaire put à son tour sortir.

« Laissez Marlène tranquille, Avril ! »

« Quoi ?? J’vous préviens, Laurence, si vous jouez avec elle, ça va mal aller ! »

« Je n’ai rien fait qui irait à l'encontre de sa volonté. »

« Encore une de vos réponses ambiguës à la con ! Vous l’avez embrassée ? »

« _I don’t kiss and tell_. »

« Hein ? »

« Je ne cafte pas ! Ce qui se passe entre Marlène et moi, ne regarde que nous, mêlez-vous de vos affaires, Avril ! »

Il y eut un soupir derrière eux.

« Ne me dites pas que vous vous disputez encore tous les deux ? »

Marlène venait de revenir. Le commissaire lui tendit galamment un verre de champagne avec un sourire charmeur. Les regards énamourés entre eux reprirent.

« Marlène, il faut qu’on parle ! » s’écria Avril, alarmée.

« Non, je n’en vois pas l’intérêt pour l’instant. »

Alice fronça les sourcils, estomaquée par sa réponse. Elle claqua des doigts pour attirer son attention.

« Marlène ? L'autre minable t’a ensorcelé ou quoi ? »

« _L’autre minable_ vous demande de nous foutre la paix et de dégager, Avril. »

La rouquine serra les poings et les dévisagea, furieuse.

« Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre tous les deux ! »

« C’est ça, c’est ça ! » se moqua Laurence.

Alice sortit comme une trombe de la cuisine. Alexina et Thierry avaient mis leurs manteaux, et s'apprêtaient également à prendre congé.

« Vous partez ? » demanda la journaliste.

« Il est tard, Alice. Thierry me raccompagne et me tiendra compagnie demain midi avec sa mère. Il ne faut pas compter sur Swan, je le crains. »

« Je crois que je vais vous suivre. Votre fils et sa secrétaire sont partis pour finir la nuit ensemble. »

« Vous croyez ? » Alexina parut perplexe. « Tu en penses quoi, Thierry ? »

« Il aurait tort de se priver, mais pourquoi maintenant ? C’est bizarre, non ? »

« Comme cette coupure de courant fortuite… Thierry, c’est toi qui as éteint la lumière tout à l’heure, à la demande de ton père ? »

« Non ! j’te jure, Alice, j’ai rien à voir là-dedans ! Sincèrement ! »

Alexina eut une exclamation en ouvrant de grands yeux. Alice et Thierry tournèrent la tête dans la direction vers laquelle elle regardait. Vivement, la vieille dame avança vers son fils qui semblait complètement groggy, comme s’il venait de se réveiller d’un long sommeil...

« Swan ? ça va, mon chéri ? »

Alice s'interrogea en voyant l’état de Laurence qui se frottait les yeux en marchant comme un robot. Le policier portait la même tenue que lorsqu’il était arrivé quelques heures plus tôt et il sortait de sa chambre... Mais il n'était pas avec Marlène ??

« Vous partez déjà ? » demanda-t-il d’une voix rauque. « Mais où sont tous les autres ? »

A peine prononçait-il ces mots qu’il y eut un cri strident.

« Marlène !! »

Alice se précipita dans la cuisine, suivie de Alexina et de Thierry. Ils trouvèrent Marlène les yeux exorbités, les mains sur le visage… seule...

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, Marlène ? Pourquoi tu as crié ?

« Le commissaire ! »

« Oui, et bien ? »

« Il était là devant moi… Je me suis retournée pour prendre un fruit sur le plateau, et quand je l’ai regardé à nouveau, il m’a souri gentiment, m’a salué de la main, et puis, il a disparu d’un coup ! Pouf, il s'est évaporé dans l'air, comme ça ! Mais c’est pas possible !... AAAAHHHH !! »

Marlène venait de crier à nouveau en voyant Laurence entrer dans la cuisine, avec sa tête hagarde. Les quatre protagonistes le dévisagèrent, mal à l'aise, alors qu’ils prenaient tous conscience d'un léger paradoxe...

« Quelqu’un peut m’expliquer pourquoi la pendule indique trois heures ? » Demanda finalement Laurence avec confusion.

_A suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit poème bonus :
> 
> Hé, hé, fit le Lutin malin et facétieux,  
> vous n'avez pas fini d'en prendre plein les yeux !  
> Dans l'ombre, j'agis et je me joue de vous !  
> Méfiez-vous de tous vos désirs, pauvres fous !  
> Car ils pourraient se réaliser sans tarder !


	3. Interrogations

« Mais enfin, Laurence ? Vous me voyez vous faire un coup pareil ? J'suis peut-être tordue, mais pas à ce point ! » s'écria Alice.

« Plus rien ne m'étonne dès qu'il s'agit de vous, Avril ! »

« Au moment où vous trouviez " _mon_ " corps, j'étais ici en train de préparer votre surprise ! Demandez à Alexina, Thierry ou Marlène ! »

Les trois autres confirmèrent en hochant la tête.

« Enfin, il y a bien une explication rationnelle, tout de même ! » s'écria le policier.

« Pour nous, tout était normal. C'est peut-être vous qui avez eu des hallucinations ? A votre âge, on s'imagine des choses ! »

Laurence fit jouer sa mâchoire, vexé.

« Moi, je vous crois, commissaire ! Je n'ai pas rêvé non plus. Le commissaire - enfin, celui en smoking - a disparu sous mes yeux, comme par magie ! »

« Un second Laurence ? Déjà qu'un, c'est pas de la tarte ! Alors deux ! »

« Et deux Avril ? Vous trouvez que c'est un cadeau ? Votre double et vous semez le chaos partout où vous passez ! »

« C'était pas moi, je vous répète ! Et qui nous dit que vous êtes le bon Laurence, hein ? Enfin, celui qui est imbuvable et odieux, le mufle dont on se passerait bien ! »

« Mon niveau de sarcasme dépend de votre niveau de stupidité, Avril. Là, il est très élevé... »

« Haha, j'espère que vous serez toujours aussi drôle quand vous brûlerez en enfer ! »

Alexina fit un geste d'apaisement.

« Allons, allons, inutile de s'énerver... Swan ? Tu te rappelles l'histoire d'Archibald, le lutin de Noël, que je te racontais quand tu étais tout petit ? »

« Oh non, maman, pitié ! J'ai passé l'âge des contes ! »

« Ce qui est arrivé cette nuit, ne te semble pas familier ? »

« Je vois où tu veux en venir... Mais, non ! Les lutins n'existent pas ! »

« Marlène et toi avez quand même été victimes de choses inexpliquées et inexplicables ! »

« Des contes de vieilles bonnes femmes, maman ! »

« Je te remercie, j'avais à peine vingt cinq ans quand je t'en faisais la lecture ! »

Le ton désabusé d'alexina fit rire tout le monde. Perfidement, elle ajouta :

« D'ailleurs, c'était toujours celui-là que tu me réclamais en me tannant ! »

« J'ai une image surréaliste qui me vient en tête… Vous avez été un enfant un jour, Laurence ? » demanda Avril avec ironie.

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel alors que les moqueries fusaient gentiment.

« Moi, j'ai envie de savoir qui est cet Archibald ! » affirma Thierry.

« Moi aussi ! » renchérit Marlène.

« Allez, raconte, mamie ! »

Laurence se mit à grogner et soupira.

« Merci, mon chéri. Ton père est vraiment à désespérer… A croire qu'on l'a échangé à la naissance avec un autre ! »

Laurence lança un regard furibard vers sa mère. Alexina lui offrit en retour un visage victorieux, ravie de voir son petit-fils prendre son parti. Le policier jeta ensuite un oeil vers Thierry en secouant la tête comme s'il avait affaire à un gamin de sept ans, mais il laissa néanmoins sa mère raconter l'histoire. Pendant qu'elle commençait son récit, il se dirigea vers le sapin en tournant le dos au groupe.

« Il était une fois un lutin malicieux prénommé Archibald. De tous les lutins qui servaient Père Noël, c'était le plus impétueux, mais également le plus créatif. Nul n'avait son pareil pour inventer de nouveaux jouets... Comme tous les artistes inventeurs, il arrivait à Archie de s'ennuyer quand il n'avait pas d'idées. Alors pour tromper son ennui, il mettait sa formidable imagination au service de sa ruse. Il voulait tout bonnement s'amuser au lieu de trimer tout le temps... »

Près du sapin, Laurence écoutait malgré tout, en se remémorant les merveilleux souvenirs associés à ce conte et à ses noëls avec ses parents. Immédiatement, comme un réflexe, il évoqua son père, cet homme austère mais aimant qu'il adorait, et par association, le drame, alors qu'il n'avait que dix ans... Plus rien n'avait été pareil après sa disparition brutale, comme ce premier noël sinistre et solitaire qu'il avait vécu avec sa mère, submergée de chagrin, incapable de surmonter sa peine pour lui offrir le réconfort, dont il avait tant eu besoin... Comme toujours, il chassa promptement les émotions et les images suscitées par ce souvenir douloureux, et il revint au récit d'Alexina :

« … Très vite, les humains étaient devenus les victimes de ses caprices. Archie comblait leurs désirs sans se rendre compte qu'il créait le chaos autour de lui. Témoin de ces agissements, Père Noël acceptait de fermer les yeux sur les actions de ce lutin turbulent mais génial, à condition que Archie compense ses mauvaises actions par des bonnes. Malheureusement, Archibald n'avait pas la notion du bien et du mal et il lui arrivait plus souvent de générer des catastrophes que de créer du bonheur. Père Noël prit alors la seule décision qui s'imposait : priver Archie de fréquenter les humains. Le petit Lutin devint amer, encore plus capricieux, et refusa de créer de nouveaux jouets. Alors, en désespoir de cause, Père Noël donna une mission à Archie : faire le tour du monde et revenir au Pôle Nord en ayant appris le plus de choses possible. Discrètement, le vieil homme le faisait surveiller et réparait les bêtises quand Archie en faisait. Archibald voyagea partout. A chaque nouvel endroit, il était émerveillé par tout ce qu'il voyait et il retrouva son âme d'enfant. Il retrouva également le goût de créer des jeux et des jouets. Ayant toujours soif de connaissances, Archie continua à découvrir le monde, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive en Irlande où il rencontra le Petit Peuple. Ils se montrèrent accueillant avec lui...»

« Le Petit Peuple ? »

« De lointains cousins, aussi farceurs et excentriques que lui. Principalement des Leprechauns et des korrigans qui... »

Laurence fronça les sourcils en l'apercevant dans le sapin, au point qu'il en oublia le récit de sa mère. Il tendit la main entre les branches et cueillit un pantin qui portait un smoking et lui ressemblait à s'y méprendre. Marlène le rejoignit à cet instant.

« C'est vous... » dit-elle doucement en l'observant. Et elle lui montra celui qu'elle avait trouvé près de la fenêtre. « … et Alice. »

« Au moins, notre lutin signe ses méfaits avec humour ! Si j'avais des aiguilles, je n'hésiterai pas à en planter dans celui d'Avril ! Il est atroce ! »

« Oh, commissaire ! »

Il se mit doucement à rire, tandis qu'Alexina arrivait à la conclusion de son histoire.

« … On dit qu'à ce jour, Archibald est demeuré parmi les Leprechauns. Il continue à livrer ses nouvelles inventions au père Noël chaque année, et à faire de mauvaises blagues aux humains de temps en temps. »

« C'est une belle histoire. C'est vous qui l'avez inventée, Alexina ? » demanda Avril.

Laurence connaissait la réponse et n'écouta plus. Il adressa un sourire à Marlène.

« Ma mère et ses histoires abracadabrantes ! » ironisa le policier. « Heureusement que j'ai les pieds sur Terre et que je n'ai pas hérité de son imagination débridée ! »

« Je suis sûre que vous ressemblez davantage à votre papa. »

« Je ne pourrais pas vous dire, Marlène. J'étais encore jeune quand il est mort. »

« Vous n'avez jamais demandé à Alexina ? »

« Mon père est un sujet de conversation délicat entre nous. »

« C'est dommage. Vous ne voulez pas en savoir plus sur lui ? »

Gêné, le commissaire ne répondit pas et préféra changer de sujet.

« L'autre Laurence ? Il s'est comporté comment avec vous ? »

« Hé bien… correctement ! Enfin, il s'est montré nettement plus entreprenant que vous. »

« Ah, oui ? »

« Sous le gui, il m'a donné un baiser, commissaire. »

La blonde se mit à rougir au souvenir de cet instant magique. Son cœur s'était mis à battre plus fort alors que Laurence caressait tendrement ses lèvres en prenant son temps. Comme elle se l'imaginait, il embrassait divinement bien ! L'espace de quelques secondes, elle avait perdu pied et s'était laissée emporter par la passion en lui retournant la faveur.

Quand elle reprit contact avec la réalité, elle vit que le commissaire semblait perturbé par son aveu.

« Il m'a parlé avec gentillesse et m'a dit des mots très touchants qui ont fait battre mon cœur, je l'avoue... Je suis tombée sous le charme. »

Mal à l'aise, le commissaire fit une grimace significative.

« Quand même... »

Marlène l'interpréta très nettement comme de la jalousie. Secrètement, elle s'en réjouit, mais décida de le rassurer :

« Sinon, je n'ai pas vu de différences avec vous. »

« Ce lutin vous a dupé, Marlène. Il s'est joué de vous en utilisant vos sentiments à mon égard. C'est malhonnête. »

« Je sais. Je considère que ce n'était qu'un beau rêve éveillé. »

Il y avait cependant de la déception dans le ton de la secrétaire. Le commissaire lui serra doucement la main pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Vous vous seriez vu, Laurence ! » s'écria Alice qui s'était approchée. « Vous étiez pathétique à tourner autour de Marlène ! »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que votre amie soit du même avis que vous, Avril. »

Marlène leur fit bravement un sourire pour les rassurer.

« Ça va aller. C'est comme dans le conte d'Alexina, j'ai l'impression qu'il faut juste qu'on se méfie de ce que l'on désire. »

A ces mots, Avril réalisa soudain quelque chose et dévisagea Laurence avec consternation.

« Mais vous m'avez trouvée morte en bas de l'escalier ?! Je le savais ! Vous voulez me voir six pieds sous terre ! »

Laurence se contenta de la dévisager sans rien trahir.

« Et vous dites rien pour votre défense ? Nan, mais j'hallucine ! »

« Personne ne planifie un meurtre à voix haute, Avril... »

« Vous êtes ignoble ! »

Laurence eut seulement un sourire énigmatique, pendant que Alexina qui avait tout entendu, s'approchait d'Avril, profondément choquée.

« Il n'est pas sérieux, Alice, vous le savez bien… »

« Je crois que votre fils est capable de tout, Alexina ! »

Laurence resta de marbre et considéra ses deux amies, une expression étrange sur le visage.

« La véritable question qu'on doit se poser désormais, c'est : est-ce que le lutin en a terminé avec nous tous ? Qu'en penses-tu, maman ? »

« La nuit n'est pas finie, Swan, et il reste une personne ici qui n'a pas été victime de ses blagues. »

Laurence regarda la journaliste, puis sa secrétaire.

« Selon toute probabilité, le lutin devrait prendre les traits de Marlène. »

A présent, tout le monde jeta un œil suspicieux vers Marlène. La blonde, gênée, ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? »

« Qui nous dit que c'est bien toi, Marlène ? »

« Mais enfin, Alice ? » La blonde les considéra tous les trois en clignant des yeux. « Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je suis le lutin facétieux ? »

Énoncée comme cela, l'idée était ridicule, mais au vu des événements étranges de la soirée, il n'y eut aucun rire.

« Il y a une certaine logique dans les agissements du lutin » commença Laurence. « Marlène et moi avons déjà été sa victime. Il a déjà pris mon apparence et celle d'Avril, donc on peut en déduire que la prochaine victime... »

« … Ce sera moi ! » s'écria Alice avec effroi.

« Et le lutin prendra l'apparence de Marlène. » termina Alexina.

Alexina, Thierry et Avril dévisagèrent à nouveau la blonde.

« Je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi ! Enfin, je veux dire, je suis bien Marlène ! C'est moi ! »

« Notre Marlène ici présente est bien qui elle prétend être » prononça tranquillement Laurence en fixant intensément la quatrième convive. « N'est-ce pas, _Avril_? »

Alice sursauta .

« Pardon ? »

« Avril, vous êtes le lutin facétieux. »

La rouquine se mit à rire.

« Vous travaillez complètement du chapeau, Laurence ! »

« Vous vous êtes trahi tout à l'heure. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais trouvé le corps d'Avril _au rez-de-chaussée_. Seul le lutin connaît ce détail, puisqu'il était présent en lieu et place de la véritable Avril ! Vous n'êtes donc pas notre Avril. »

Le visage de la journaliste, d'abord imperturbable, s'éclaira soudain et un sourire malicieux apparut.

« Bien joué, commissaire... Vous êtes malin, mais pas autant que moi. Maintenant que vous m'avez démasquée, essayez de m'attrapper ! »

Et avec un plop ! sonore, "Avril" disparut soudain. A sa place, le pantin inanimé et rigolard de Marlène apparut. Laurence fut le premier à réagir devant le prodige.

« Cherchez si Avril est dans l'appartement ! vite ! »

Remis de leurs surprises, les trois autres se précipitèrent dans toutes les pièces pour finalement revenir au salon quelques minutes plus tard, tous bredouilles.

« Avril n'est pas là ! »

« Je m'en doutais. Je ne sais pas ce que ce maudit Lutin lui réserve, mais il n'y a pas une minute à perdre ! On y va ! »

« Où ? »

« Chez Avril ! Et vous, Marlène, vous ne me quittez pas d'une semelle, c'est d'accord ? »

Ils quittèrent en trombe l'appartement de Laurence.

_A suivre..._


	4. Avril et Marlène

Ils s'étaient tous les quatre engouffrés dans la Facélia qui roulait tant bien que mal sur la chaussée enneigée. Heureusement, les rues de Lille à trois heures et demie du matin, par une nuit de réveillon, n'étaient guère encombrées de circulation.

Ils mirent un peu plus de temps à arriver que d'habitude et remarquèrent aux abords de chez Avril une activité anormale. Le halo lumineux au-dessus des toits dans le ciel à présent étoilé et l'odeur de fumée ne présageaient rien de bon. La sirène des pompiers leur fit comprendre qu'un violent incendie dans un immeuble proche était en cours et ils durent finir le chemin à pied.

Laurence père et fils prirent les devants avec appréhension. Quand ils débouchèrent dans la rue du Cirque, ils s'arrêtèrent net, frappés d'effroi.

« Mon dieu ! » fit Thierry avec horreur.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à s'élancer, mais son père le retint fermement par le bras, parfaitement conscient des risques.

L'immeuble d'Avril était en feu. Des gens couraient dans tous les sens alors que le brasier produisait un bruit infernal. Les pompiers tentaient d'évacuer un maximum de personnes des immeubles voisins et luttaient contre la propagation des flammes avec leurs lances. De là où ils se trouvaient tous les deux, ils pouvaient sentir la chaleur de l'incendie.

Laurence comprit immédiatement la situation. Avisant des badauds qui étaient sortis de chez eux pour simplement regarder le sinistre, il sortit sa carte de police, pénétra chez eux et appela en urgence des renforts de police au téléphone. Une nuit de réveillon, il savait que peu d'agents seraient disponibles, mais ce serait toujours mieux que rien.

Pendant ce temps, Thierry s'était approché du cordon de sécurité. On l'avait empêché de passer. Laurence le retrouva qui s'impatientait.

« Papa ! Alice ? »

« Je sais, Thierry. »

Le commissaire n'ajouta rien, mais son visage grave ne cachait rien de l'angoisse qu'il ressentait.

« On ne va pas rester là sans rien faire ! » s'écria le jeune homme.

« Les pompiers sont à pied d'œuvre et font l'impossible. »

« Mais... »

« Reste avec Marlène et ta grand-mère. Empêche-les d'approcher, d'accord ? »

En effet, les deux femmes arrivaient et leurs visages reflétaient la même horreur tragique que les leurs.

« En aucun cas, vous ne vous approchez de l'immeuble ! C'est bien compris ? Je vais chercher Avril ! »

« Swan… Attends ! »

Mais Laurence était déjà parti en courant.

Les pompiers empêchaient les gens d'approcher. Il montra sa carte au planton qui le laissa passer.

Quelques personnes guidées par des pompiers couverts de suie sortaient encore de l'immeuble en linges de nuit, très peu couverts et étaient dirigés immédiatement vers les secours. Laurence avisa le capitaine et alla vers lui en se présentant.

« Avez-vous réussi à évacuer tous les résidents de l'immeuble ? »

« Impossible à savoir ! C'est la panique en ce moment ! On tente de sauver ce qu'on peut ! »

« Les derniers étages ? »

L'homme secoua la tête, pas très optimiste.

« Le feu a pris au troisième. Des bougies près d'un sapin. Tout s'est enflammé très vite ensuite. Quelqu'un a réussi à donner l'alerte et à sortir un groupe de personnes. On va tenter désormais d'isoler le bâtiment mais plus personne ne rentre. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Vous entendez ces craquement ? Ça peut s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre ! »

Laurence sentit un frisson glacé courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Où sont les survivants ? »

« Là-bas, chez Lebreton & Fils » dit le chef des pompiers. « La gardienne est parmi eux. Si elle est en état, elle vous dira ceux qui sont là et ceux qui sont portés disparus. Excusez-moi, commissaire, je dois y retourner ! »

Laissant le capitaine coordonner les efforts de ses hommes, Laurence se dirigea promptement vers les ambulances où les gens étaient regroupés avant d'être dirigés à l'intérieur de l'imprimerie. Un atelier accueillait les blessés les plus graves et il chercha avec inquiétude un visage familier parmi toutes les personnes présentes.

Les secours s'organisaient et des voisins venaient spontanément offrir leur aide en distribuant des couvertures, des vêtements et des boissons chaudes aux plus nécessiteux. Là, une vieille dame perdue avait réussi à échapper aux flammes avec son chat qui miaulait misérablement, là un vieux monsieur hagard parlait tout seul, les yeux dans le vide... Partout des personnes ou des familles en état de choc, apeurés ou en pleurs, sans nouvelles de membres de leurs familles ou ayant perdu les souvenirs d'une vie…

Laurence pénétra dans la seconde salle dans laquelle régnait un désordre indescriptible. Des infirmiers allaient de groupes en groupes. Ici, les blessures étaient plus graves. De longues plaintes s'élevaient de nombreux brancards. Les malheureuses victimes attendaient d'être évacués vers les hôpitaux. Inlassablement, Laurence dévisageait les personnes présentes avec une angoisse de plus en plus palpable, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Avril était introuvable.

Malgré l'urgence, il arrêta un médecin.

« Il y a des morts à déplorer ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, mon vieux, je m'occupe des vivants ! Allez voir dans la salle à côté ! »

Il y alla et ne découvrit aucun corps allongés sous des draps. En revanche, il y avait un attroupement dans un coin. Des jeunes gens pour la plupart, couvertures sur les épaules, se tenaient autour d'un individu qu'il ne distinguait pas. Intrigué, il s'approcha et la découvrit avec soulagement. Au centre de toute l'attention, la journaliste était en train de parler à trois autres personnes. La haute silhouette du commissaire fendit le groupe pour la rejoindre.

« Avril ? »

La rousse tourna la tête en reconnaissant sa voix grave. Qu'est-ce qui la poussa à se jeter dans les bras de Laurence à cet instant ? Le soulagement probablement. C'était un geste si spontané que le policier la serra contre lui avec une énergie à la mesure des émotions fortes qu'il avait vécues depuis le début de la soirée.

Oublieux de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et du monde autour d'eux, ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes avant de s'écarter l'un de l'autre. Avec inquiétude, il la dévisagea, à la recherche de blessures.

« Vous allez bien ? »

« A part un bobo, là... » Elle montra son bras gauche bandé. « … Plus de peur que de mal heureusement ! »

Son visage et ses vêtements portaient pourtant les traces de l'incendie auquel elle avait échappé. Même sa chevelure était brûlée par endroits. Elle se mouilla les lèvres et devint grave :

« Laurence, il faut que je vous dise... »

« On a tous cru... »

Ils venaient de parler simultanément et s'arrêtèrent net :

« Vous d'abord, Laurence. »

« Non, allez-y, je vous écoute. »

« Vous avez dit _On_ ? »

« Marlène, Thierry, ma mère et moi… On était tous ensemble quand on a découvert l'incendie et on s'est imaginé le pire. »

Alice poussa soudain un énorme ouf de soulagement.

« Marlène est avec vous ! Merci, mon Dieu ! Je l'ai cherchée pendant un quart d'heure sans la trouver ! J'étais folle d'inquiétude, j'ai cru qu'elle était morte ! »

Laurence fronça les sourcils.

« Marlène était avec vous ? »

« C'est elle qui m'a réveillée pour me dire que l'immeuble brûlait ! Elle m'a dit de donner l'alerte. C'est ce que j'ai fait. On a réussi à évacuer tout le monde en passant par le bâtiment voisin. Et puis, les pompiers sont arrivés très vite pour sortir les familles des premiers étages. »

Les jeunes gens autour d'Avril approuvèrent et Laurence entendit des "C'est grâce à Alice qu'on s'en est sorti."

« Vous dormiez et ça ne vous a pas surpris que Marlène soit là ? »

« Ben... j'avais pas les idées très claires. »

« Ah oui ? »

« J'ai bu pas mal en début de soirée... »

Laurence fit une grimace de désapprobation.

« C'était le Réveillon hier soir, Laurence ! » se justifia-t-elle. « J'ai fêté ça avec des amis ! »

« Des _amis_ de boisson ! Belle mentalité, bravo ! »

« Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire selon vous ? Vous aviez invité votre famille, plus Marlène ! Et moi, vous m'avez laissée choir comme une vieille chaussette ! Belle mentalité, également ! »

« Je n'ai invité personne ! _Ils_ se sont invités ! Et je n'ai même pas pu profiter du réveillon à cause d'un indésirable qui nous a tous fait tourner en bourriques et qui continue à se foutre de nous ! Ah, il doit bien se marrer, le Archibald ! »

« Archibald ? C'est qui ce type ? »

Avril le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, sans comprendre.

« Je vous raconterai... » soupira Laurence. « Donc, vous avez rêvé que "Marlène" vous réveillait et vous ordonnait de vous lever ? »

« J'ai pas rêvé ! Marlène était là, j'vous dis ! Je sais pas comment elle a su, mais c'est elle qui m'a secouée ! »

« Admettons. Ensuite ? »

« J'ai entendu crier. Marlène est aussitôt sortie dans le couloir en me disant de me bouger, et puis elle a disparu. Il y avait de la fumée épaisse dans l'escalier. L'air commençait à devenir irrespirable. Je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de réfléchir, il fallait faire vite et évacuer un maximum de personnes. »

« On s'est passé le mot... » commenta l'un des voisins d'Alice.

« … Et on a réveillé tout le monde... » termina un autre.

« Vous êtes passés par les toits ? » demanda Laurence.

Alice éclata de rire.

« Avec cette neige ? Non, je savais qu'un des locataires avait fait un trou dans le mur de sa piaule pour communiquer avec sa chérie dans l'immeuble d'à côté. C'est pas très légal, mais on s'est tous glissé par là ! »

« Par l'escalier, on aurait tous fini comme des cochons grillés ! »

Un concert d'approbations répondit au jeune insolent. Laurence ne fit aucun commentaire alors que les jeunes gens s'apostrophaient en riant, soulagés d'être encore en vie. Avril adressa un sourire moqueur et fier au commissaire qui se renfrogna et secoua la tête sarcastiquement :

« Si on m'avait dit un jour qu'Alice Avril sauverait des tas de gens, je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! »

« C'est grâce à Marlène. »

« Plutôt Archibald... » murmura le policier pour lui-même. « A moins que ce maudit lutin n'ait été à l'origine du sinistre ? »

« Hein ? De quoi ? »

« C'est une longue histoire… »

Laurence s'avisa à cet instant qu'Avril ne portait que son pyjama sous la couverture de fortune et qu'elle avait les pieds nus, et probablement gelés. Il se délesta de son manteau de laine et le lui passa sur les épaules. Avec un sourire surpris, la rouquine accepta sans protester et s'emmitoufla dans sa chaleur.

« Tu en as de la chance, Alice ! » lâcha une des filles du groupe. « Monsieur est un vrai gentleman ! »

Des rires et des moqueries fusèrent gentiment autour de la journaliste qui fit la grimace.

« Je peux vous assurer que Laurence n'est pas comme ça d'habitude ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive, commissaire ? Vous avez été touché par la grâce de Noël ? »

Les jeunes prirent soudain conscience qu'un flic - et pas n'importe lequel ! - se trouvait parmi eux et ils s'entre-regardèrent, soudain plus circonspects. Laurence sentit le changement d'humeur et eut un bref sourire :

« Allez, venez, au lieu de raconter des âneries avec vos pseudos exploits... Vos chevilles ont tellement enflé que vous ne rentrez déjà plus dans vos souliers ! »

« Jaloux ! Pour une fois que c'est pas vous qui sauvez le monde, mais une femme ! Oui, Laurence, une femme ! »

Le commissaire haussa les épaules sous les ricanements acquis des camarades d'Alice. Fièrement, elle les salua, puis suivit le policier.

« En parlant de chaussures… » Elle montra ses pieds nus. « Il va falloir m'en trouver une paire ! J'avais déjà pas grand-chose... » réalisa-t-elle soudain, la mine sombre. « … Maintenant, j'ai vraiment plus rien et je suis à la rue. Comment je vais faire ? »

« Marlène pourra probablement vous accueillir pendant que vous chercherez un nouveau logement. »

« J'ai même pas de quoi acheter une baguette, alors comment voulez-vous que je puisse trouver une nouvelle piaule !? Même Jojo, le clochard de Marlène, est plus riche que moi ! »

« Allez vivre avec lui, vous formerez une belle paire de _manche_ dans la rue ! »

« Haha, j'adore votre jeu de mots, Laurence... N'empêche, c'est pas à vous que ce genre de choses arriverait ! »

« Non, c'est sûr, mais si c'était le cas, je m'empresserai d'épouser une riche héritière ! »

« La pauvre cruche, comme je la plains ! »

Laurence se contenta d'un petit rire. Puis il alla voir les personnes qui regroupaient les dons de vêtements et demanda une paire de chaussures. C'était ce qui manquait cruellement, lui affirma t-on. Il revint vers la journaliste, bredouille.

« Et voilà, encore une galère de plus ! » finit par dire Avril avec philosophie. « Je sais pas ce que j'ai fait au vieux bonhomme là-haut, mais je prends cher ! »

« J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un avec aussi peu de chance » reconnut le policier. « Vous allez devoir accepter mon aide... Votre fierté est prête à s'écraser ? »

« Vous croyez que je suis en capacité de refuser ? Mais, en fait, vous voulez que je vous supplie, c'est ça ? »

« Si vous y tenez vraiment... »

Il eut un sourire retors alors qu'elle se renfrognait.

« Vous ne faites jamais rien de manière désintéressée, hein ? Quel genre d'homme êtes-vous donc ? »

« Si vous préférez que je donne à une œuvre de charité plutôt qu'à vous, ça me convient aussi ! »

« Non ! » Alice se mordit la lèvre et ravala sa fierté. « C'est très… généreux de votre part. »

Laurence eut juste un sourire imperceptible mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Inutile de l'humilier davantage, elle n'avait plus que sa dignité. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte et le commissaire soupira en voyant la neige. Sans rien lui dire, il souleva Avril dans ses bras. Surprise, la rousse poussa un cri strident et se tendit.

« Mais ça va pas ?! Vous pourriez prévenir ! »

« Je peux aussi vous laisser marcher ! »

Ce qui cloua le bec à la journaliste. Résolument, il se mit en route vers le bout de la rue, et finalement, elle se détendit.

« Hé ! Mais c'est pas désagréable de se faire transporter comme une mariée ! Vous faites ça très bien ! »

Il grogna en serrant les dents alors qu'elle se tenait à ses épaules.

« Vous pesez une tonne, Avril !... Et vous empestez la fumée ! Je vous colle au bain en arrivant ! »

« Y'a pas à dire, vous savez parler aux femmes, vous ! »

Elle se mit à rire devant son expression pincée. Mais il ne dit plus rien pour économiser son souffle.

« Je ne vous ai jamais demandé... Vous avez été marié ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? » grinça t-il.

« C'est juste pour faire la conversation, on est rarement aussi proche… Un jour, vous me raconterez votre vie d'avant la police ? Celle que vous aviez quand vous étiez _agent secret au service de la France_ ? »

Elle avait mis de l'emphase dans la dernière partie de la phrase.

« Vous en avez d'autres, des questions stupides ? »

« Normal que je m'interroge. Vous êtes le mystère incarné et je suis la journaliste curieuse. On était fait pour se rencontrer et travailler ensemble. »

« Si vous continuez à me saouler avec vos paroles, je vous laisse choir le cul dans la neige ! »

« Je suis sûre que vous avez des tas d'histoires à raconter. Vous êtes le genre à tout consigner dans des petits carnets, le moindre détail, et vous devez les planquer dans un coffre bien à l'abri de regards indiscrets. »

« Avril... »

Laurence venait de s'arrêter net, prêt à mettre sa menace à exécution. Il la dévisageait d'un air absolument pas conciliant. La rouquine assura sa prise autour de son cou, puis, résolument, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du policier en lui glissant doucement à l'oreille :

« Merci, Laurence. »

Elle se recula alors avec un air malicieux. L'expression confuse sur les traits du commissaire valait toutes les récompenses.

Pendant quelques secondes, Laurence se demanda s'il n'avait pas encore affaire à Archibald et la dévisagea avec insistance. Avril l'observa à son tour, gênée.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

Il venait de lui répondre machinalement. Il y avait bien quelque chose pour qu'il soit troublé. Avril se sentit mal à l'aise et s'en agaça :

« Bon, allez, Laurence, on se les gèle ! En route ! On n'a pas toute la nuit ! »

Le policier secoua la tête, soupira, puis continua son chemin. Ils échangèrent encore des regards en silence, où chacun se demandait ce qui trottait dans la tête de l'autre sans oser poser la question.

Thierry les vit enfin arriver et courut au-devant de son père. Laurence s'empressa de se décharger de son fardeau dans les bras de son fils en pestant, alors que ce dernier éclatait de rire et demandait des nouvelles à la rouquine, ravie de changer d'équipage.

Marlène et Alexina furent également soulagées en les apercevant. Tous ensemble, ils rejoignirent la Facélia et retournèrent à l'appartement de Laurence.

Chose promise, chose due ! Alice fila promptement dans la salle d'eau prendre un bain, autant pour se laver que pour se réchauffer. Alexina et Thierry firent leurs adieux et promirent de venir prendre des nouvelles en fin d'après-midi.

Dans la pièce d'eau, Alice sifflait un air entendu à la radio. Laurence se leva et mit un disque de jazz pour ne plus entendre la journaliste. Pour le coup, le rythme lancinant de la musique finit par achever la secrétaire. Marlène bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire plusieurs fois : il était tout de même cinq heures du matin !

« Prenez mon lit, Marlène, vous êtes épuisée. Vous le partagerez avec Avril. Je me contenterai du canapé. »

« Vous lui avez raconté ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? »

« Pas encore. »

« Elle a dit que c'était moi qui l'avait réveillée. C'est impossible, j'étais avec vous. C'est ce maudit lutin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Laurence fit la grimace, montrant clairement que celui qui ne croyait qu'à la logique et à la raison, avait bien du mal avec cette notion de surnaturel.

« Probablement... Ou alors, elle _est_ encore ce maudit lutin ? Ou vous n'êtes pas qui vous prétendez être ? »

« Commissaire ? » Marlène fronça les sourcils. « Pour ce que j'en sais, c'est peut-être vous, le lutin ? »

« Touché. Mais si c'était le cas, je me trahirais en vous faisant une cour assidue. » Il se mit à réfléchir à haute voix et expliqua : « Le lutin agit selon les désirs profonds de sa victime, surtout les plus inavouables. Vous m'aimez, il vous fait réaliser votre fantasme. "Je" vous charme et vous embrasse… »

Marlène baissa les yeux.

« Je souhaite voir disparaître Avril, "elle" meurt... »

« Vous ne vouliez tout de même pas ça pour Alice ? »

« Honnêtement, qui n'a jamais voulu trucider Avril ? » Comme sa secrétaire le regardait choquée, il ajouta : « Je plaisante, Marlène ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer à l'acte ! Quoique, l'idée m'a effleurée plus d'une fois… »

« Et perdre votre partenaire ? Vous aimez beaucoup trop Alice pour vous en passer ! »

« _Aimer_ n'est pas précisément le terme que j'aurais choisi. »

« Vous _aimez_ Alice, quoi que vous en disiez » insista la blonde. « Comme elle vous adore, d'ailleurs, bien qu'elle dira elle aussi le contraire... Quelque part, votre mère a raison. »

« D'ici à ce que le lutin réalise son plus cher désir de me voir avec Avril ! » s'exclama Laurence, soudain horrifié.

L'idée lui parut si loufoque que Marlène éclata de rire, suivi par Laurence. C'était la fatigue qui les faisait réagir ainsi. Le rire était libérateur de toutes les tensions qu'ils avaient accumulées au cours de la nuit ! Ils se calmèrent quelques minutes plus tard en se sentant mieux.

L'estomac de Laurence en profita pour émettre un gargouillis sonore. Marlène se remit à rire.

« Mais j'y pense : vous n'avez rien mangé hier soir ! »

« Maintenant que vous le dites, j'ai une faim de loup ! Et réfléchir le ventre vide n'est généralement pas très productif. »

« Ne bougez pas, je reviens. »

Marlène se leva et ramena de la cuisine les restes de la dinde aux marrons, du fromage, du pain et la bûche.

« Il y en a largement pour vous deux. » Elle bailla à nouveau. « Je vais vous laisser manger avec Alice. Toutes ces émotions m'ont achevée ! »

« Prenez ce qu'il vous faut dans la chambre, Marlène, et houspillez Avril, qu'elle sorte de la salle de bain ! Elle s'est assez pomponnée, surtout pour le triste résultat qu'on connaît ! »

« Toujours en train de me dénigrer quand je ne suis pas là, Laurence ? »

Une Alice en pyjama et peignoir masculin bien trop larges pour elle, venait tout juste d'entrer dans le salon, les cheveux encore humides et terriblement bouclés, mais toute pimpante.

« Vous ressemblez de plus en plus à un épouvantail défraîchi, Avril ! »

« Vous vous êtes vu ? On dirait une vieille carne qui est passée sous un rouleau compresseur ! »

Laurence la fusilla du regard en ruminant.

« Et voilà que c'est reparti ! Bon, je vais me coucher... Commissaire, Alice, je compte sur vous pour ne pas faire d'esclandres, d'accord ? »

« Nous serons sages, Marlène, promis. Dormez bien. »

« Bonne nuit, Marlène… Et encore merci, sans toi, je ne serais sans doute plus là. »

La blonde se contenta d'échanger un regard avec le commissaire avant de disparaître. Laurence se leva et alla chercher des verres et une bouteille.

« C'est pour nous tout ça ? » demanda Avril quand il revint. « J'ai une de ces dalles ! »

Laurence leur servit du champagne et leva son verre.

« Cette nuit n'a été qu'une succession de cauchemars. Je n'ai qu'un souhait : qu'elle se termine le plus vite possible ! »

« À la magie de Noël, quand même ! »

Laurence faillit s'étouffer à ces mots et toussa.

« Quand je vous aurais raconté ce qu'il nous est arrivé, je crois que vous ne verrez plus ce Noël tout à fait de la même façon. »

Intriguée, Alice s'installa confortablement près de lui. Laurence commença son récit. Au fur et à mesure qu'il dévoilait les péripéties de la nuit, elle le regardait de façon sidérée. A la fin, elle resta un moment silencieuse à ressasser tout ça, puis fit la moue.

« On est d'accord que ça relève totalement du folklore légendaire, votre histoire ! »

« Si vous avez une explication autre, je suis preneur ! »

« Vous aviez tous trop bu... »

« Marlène a vu disparaître mon double d'un claquement de doigts. Nous sommes quatre à avoir vu votre double s'évanouir de la même façon ! Les hallucinations collectives, ça n'existe pas, Avril ! Et vous, vous avez été réveillée par "Marlène" alors qu'elle se trouvait avec nous au même moment ! »

« Ça veut donc dire que les lutins existent... » La rouquine sembla pensive. « Ouais ! ça va faire un article du tonnerre ! »

« Certainement pas ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me prenne pour un illuminé ! »

Avril essaya de masquer un sourire, mais Laurence ne se dérida pas.

« Je vous préviens, si vous publiez cette histoire, je ferai de votre vie un enfer et je ne reculerai devant rien pour ruiner le peu de réputation qu'il vous reste ! »

« Mais c'est du chantage ! »

« Et vous pourrez toujours vous asseoir sur une aide de ma part pour vous en sortir ! »

« Hein ? Mais c'est lamentable comme procédé ! »

« Dans les services secrets, ça s'appelle des " _contreparties_ "... »

« Vous avez vraiment des méthodes de barbouzes ! »

Laurence eut un ricanement.

« Vous vouliez savoir… Alors, vous décidez quoi ? »

Avril fulmina quelques secondes et soupira finalement :

« Comme si j'avais le choix... »

Elle se mit à bouder, alors il lui resservit un verre de champagne en finissant la bouteille. Ils l'avaient descendue à eux deux, tranquillement, en mangeant les restes du repas de Noël, et baignaient dans une douce léthargie.

Pour sa part, Laurence se sentait détendue, mais il respectait l'humeur d'Avril qui semblait, quant à elle, abattue et morose. C'était bien compréhensible après ce qu'il venait de lui arriver.

« La roue tourne, Avril, demain est un autre jour... » finit-il par lui dire pour lui changer les idées.

« Si c'est votre façon de me dire que ça ira mieux, c'est foutu ! J'ai tout perdu. »

« Vous avez la vie sauve, c'est le principal. »

« Peuh ! Pour ce que ça change ! Même un chien n'en voudrait pas, de ma vie ! »

« Marlène aurait été dévastée, si vous aviez péri. »

« Et vous ? »

« Quoi, moi ? »

La rouquine hocha la tête et se renfrogna.

« Pourquoi je pose la question ? Vous, vous auriez été ravi d'être débarrassé de moi ! » dit-elle avec amertume.

Elle avala son verre cul sec. Laurence secoua la tête.

« Avril, vous vous entendez parler ? »

Sous son regard accusateur et, pour une fois, sincère, Alice se sentit rougir et se rendit compte qu'elle était allée trop loin. Elle baissa les yeux quand elle sentit l'émotion la submerger.

Elle n'allait pas craquer quand même, pas maintenant ! Bien trop consciente de ce à quoi elle avait échappé, elle eut un long frisson. La peur était en train de la rattraper et de faire son travail de sape.

« Venez là. »

Il lui ouvrit les bras et elle se réfugia contre lui spontanément. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés sans dire un seul mot, partageant un moment de réconfort. Seul le piano jazz s'élevait doucement de la platine et les baignait d'un calme relaxant. Au bout de quelques minutes, comme elle ne semblait pas décidée à bouger, il inclina la tête légèrement sur le côté et l'observa.

Avril s'était endormie.

Bienheureux, les innocents... Laurence envisagea brièvement de la secouer, mais n'osa finalement pas faire un geste, de peur de la réveiller. D'une part parce que Avril en avait assez bavé et qu'elle avait besoin de lui, un rôle qu'il acceptait d'endosser... D'autre part, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de la lâcher. La voir étendue au sol sans vie, avait suffisamment été effrayant et déchirant pour qu'il comprenne la place qu'elle occupait dans son univers.

Laurence chercha donc la position la plus confortable, s'appuya sur l'accoudoir et ferma les yeux à son tour.


	5. Archibald et le trio

Marlène se réveilla en sursaut et trouva la veilleuse après avoir tâtonné un peu. Elle reconnut immédiatement la chambre sobre du commissaire et se remémora les événements des heures passées. Comme la blonde s’étonnait de ne pas voir Alice à ses côtés, elle se leva et sortit.

Le salon était plongé dans la pénombre mais Marlène y voyait suffisamment clair grâce à la petite lampe restée allumée dans un coin de la pièce. Son regard tomba sur ses amis dans le canapé. Ils dormaient profondément tous les deux, Alice miraculeusement calée contre le torse de Laurence et retenue par son bras. De prime abord surprise, la blonde ne put s’empêcher de sourire devant cette vision ô combien révélatrice : ils ne savaient pas exprimer oralement leur affection, mais ils parvenaient toujours à le signifier par des gestes forts, dont eux seuls avaient le secret.

Huit heures sonnèrent au beffroi mais il faisait encore nuit dehors. Marlène regarda par la fenêtre la place du Général de Gaulle recouverte d’un manteau immaculé, seulement éclairée par les lampadaires. Le spectacle de la Vieille Bourse sous la neige était féerique et la fit sourire avec émerveillement. Apprécier l'instant présent à sa juste valeur et ressentir une joie sincère qui réchauffait le cœur : c'était ça retrouver son âme d'enfant.

La secrétaire se retourna en entendant un léger bruit de grelots dans son dos. Elle pensait trouver le commissaire éveillé. Au lieu de cela, elle découvrit un petit être tout ridé avec un grand nez et de grandes oreilles d'où sortaient de grands poils gris, habillé en vert irlandais. Penaud, il se tenait près du sapin, ses grandes mains agitées comme s’il ne savait pas quoi en faire.

Archibald, le Lutin plus-si-Facétieux la regardait de façon anxieuse, voire craintive.

Apeurée, Marlène se figea et chercha une arme des yeux pour se protéger. Le lutin crut qu’elle allait hurler et fit un pas vers elle en murmurant :

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal, Marlène ! S’il-vous-plaît, ne criez pas ! »

« N’avancez pas ! »

En entendant la voix paniquée de la secrétaire, Alice et le commissaire ouvrirent les yeux.

« Marlène ? » demanda Laurence d’une voix rauque ensommeillée.

La blonde pointa silencieusement du doigt le gnome étrange. Laurence se dégagea d’Avril qui se demandait encore où elle se trouvait. En un instant, le policier retrouva toute sa lucidité et se leva, prêt à en découdre, pendant qu’Alice ouvrait des yeux comme des soucoupes en apercevant le lutin.

« Maudite créature ! Qu’est-ce que vous voulez encore ? » demanda un Laurence particulièrement irascible quand il n’avait pas assez dormi.

« Seulement présenter des excuses... » déclara l’elfe piteusement en levant les mains défensivement. « … Je suis désolé. Je voulais juste m’amuser un peu, et voir comment vous interagissiez avec vos amis. »

« Vous _amuser_ ?! »

  
  


Laurence observa la créature de façon incrédule, puis reprit d’un ton outré :

  
  


« Parce que faire croire à quelqu'un qu'une personne est morte est _amusant_? Jouer avec les sentiments d'une autre l'est également ?! Et incendier un immeuble avec des gens endormis à l’intérieur, c’est le summum du divertissement, sans doute ?! »

« Cet incendie était accidentel ! Je n’en suis pas à l’origine ! Je vous le jure ! »

« Allez dire ça aux familles qui ont perdu des proches ou celles qui comptent des blessés !! Allez dire ça à la centaine de personnes qui se retrouvent sans abris en plein milieu de l’hiver, par une nuit de Noël !! »

« C’est un accident, je vous supplie de me croire ! Ce n’est pas moi qui l'ai provoqué ! »

L'infortuné lutin se tourna vers Avril, désespéré de se faire entendre, car Laurence, à présent furieux, ne l’écoutait plus.

« C’est pour ça que je vous ai réveillé, Alice, en prenant les traits de Marlène ! Il fallait que vous sauviez tous ces pauvres gens ! Personne ne devait mourir ! Personne ! »

Fascinée, Avril regardait le lutin en n’en croyant pas ses oreilles, incapable de dire un mot. Une première !

« Malheureusement, vu l’ampleur du sinistre, c’est probablement ce qui est arrivé ! » s'exclama Laurence. « Vous n’êtes qu’un assassin de la pire espèce !! »

« Non ! Alice a réussi ! Elle a sauvé tous ces gens ! Il n’y a pas de victimes, que des blessés légers ! »

« Les blessés _sont_ des victimes, espèce de malade ! »

Laurence avança de façon menaçante vers le lutin, qui recula, apeuré.

« Je comprends, vous êtes en colère ! Très en colère ! Je vais réparer ! »

« Tout le mal que vous avez fait ? Ça m’étonnerait ! »

Le lutin claqua des doigts et un chaudron apparut. Laurence s’arrêta net, surpris par l’apparition subite.

« Avec ça, vous pourrez construire un nouvel immeuble et reloger tous les habitants ! »

« Non, mais c'est surréel ! Un vieux chaudron rouillé ? » ricana Laurence avec sarcasme. Il attrapa le lutin par le col. « Vous vous foutez de moi ? »

« Non, c’est un chaudron magique ! »

« Magique ou pas, ça ne ramènera pas tout ce qui a été perdu ! »

A peine eut-il fini que le tonnerre retentit soudain dans un craquement assourdissant, comme faisant écho à ses paroles. La colère de Laurence était palpable, électrique, et le petit être se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

« Je vais réparer ! Je vais réparer ! » s’écria t-il, paniqué. « Le chaudron va servir à réparer ! Il est pour Alice. »

« Moi ? »

La journaliste n’avait pas l’air remise de sa surprise. Elle tendit la main vers le petit être, clairement perturbée :

« Laurence ? Vous vous rendez compte que vous parlez à un affreux gnome, pas plus haut que trois pommes ? »

« Je ne suis pas un gnome ! » s’écria le petit être offusqué qui essaya de se grandir. « Ne me traitez pas de gnome ou je vous transforme en renarde ! »

« Tiens ? Oh, l'autre ! J’voudrais bien voir ça ! » s’écria Alice de manière fanfaronne, les mains sur les hanches.

Trop tard, c’était sorti de manière irréfléchie... Archibald fronça les sourcils et s’exécuta. Il claqua des doigts et un renard se mit immédiatement à glapir piteusement dans le salon du commissaire. Marlène poussa un cri d’épouvante :

« Alice ?! Oh, mon Dieu !! »

Incrédule, Laurence lâcha Archibald et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Commissaire, ce n’est pas drôle ! C’est Alice ! »

« Justement ! Elle a encore perdu une occasion de se taire ! »

« Ramenez-la, Archibald ! » s’écria Marlène. « Ramenez-la tout de suite ! »

« Elle doit s’excuser ! »

« Mais enfin, comment voulez-vous qu’elle s’excuse ? » s’écria cette fois Marlène avec colère. « C’est un animal !! Comment voulez-vous qu’elle parle ?? »

Pris d'un irrésistible fou rire, Laurence s’était écarté en se tenant les côtes. Archibald hésita devant la colère de la blonde tandis qu’Alice la renarde grondait de façon menaçante en direction du commissaire.

Marlène décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

« Archibald, vous croyez vraiment que les choses vont s’arranger si vous la laissez comme ça ?! Faites revenir Alice ou je vous jure que je vous fais bouillir dans ce chaudron ! Ramenez-la, tout de suite ! »

Devant la menace, Archibald hésita un moment, puis finalement fit un geste. Alice reprit forme humaine en manquant de perdre l’équilibre. Désorientée, la journaliste serra les poings et marcha résolument vers le lutin qui recula sous son regard colérique. Il l'arrêta d'un geste :

« Je vous préviens, je vous métamorphose à nouveau ! »

Elle stoppa net dans son avancée, puis entendit le rire de Laurence dans son dos. Résolument, elle inspira et reprit avec un semblant de calme :

« Archibald, c’est ça ? C’est vous le responsable de ce qu’il s’est passé dans mon immeuble ? »

« Je vous jure, Alice, que je n’ai rien à voir avec l’incendie. Je voulais bien faire en vous prévenant. »

« Vous avez pris les traits de Marlène ? »

« Oui. » Le visage du lutin s’éclaira soudain : « Vous voulez voir ? »

« Non ! » s’écrièrent vivement les deux amies en même temps.

« Vous vouliez me faire une blague à la con, comme pour Laurence et Marlène ? »

« J’ai changé d’avis, compte tenu des circonstances. C'était la chose à faire, non ? »

Alice resta un moment perplexe devant cette réponse ambiguë. Laurence qui s'était calmé, reprit la parole :

« Avril, vous n’allez pas croire ce menteur pathologique ? Il vous prend pour un jambon en essayant de sauver sa misérable peau ! »

« Laurence, ce n’est pas vous qui étiez au cœur du brasier ! Si ce lutin ne m’avait pas prévenue en se faisant passer pour Marlène, je ne serais probablement plus là à l’heure qu’il est ! »

Alice regarda le petit être à nouveau et concéda :

« Rien que pour ça, Archibald… Merci. »

Le lutin hocha la tête, acceptant les excuses implicites de la jeune femme. Archie fit un petit signe vers la journaliste.

« Approchez, Alice, approchez... S’il-vous-plaît... Et voyez… »

En hésitant, la rouquine s’approcha du chaudron et plongea la main à l’intérieur quand Archibald lui fit signe de le faire. Elle en ressortit une poignée de pièces d’or.

« Merde ! C’est bien ce que je pense que c’est ? » demanda-t-elle à Laurence et à Marlène qui contemplaient la main de la rousse avec stupéfaction.

« Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir les sortir du chaudron. Elles sont à vous tant que vous les consacrez à la reconstruction de l’immeuble et au relogement de tous les résidents. Vous ne pourrez pas les utiliser pour autre chose. »

« Mais c’est démentiel ! » s’écria Alice. « Laurence ? Marlène ? Pincez-moi, je vais me réveiller ! »

Un silence s’abattit sur la pièce. Avril poussa un long soupir et fit tinter les pièces entre ses mains, pour s’assurer de leur tangibilité, puis les remit en place dans le chaudron. Elles disparurent instantanément.

Avril n’était plus sûre de rien, de ce qui était réel ou ne l'était pas. Elle jeta un regard perdu vers Laurence, partagée entre ce que le commissaire lui avait raconté des mirages créés par le lutin et l’envie d’y croire, mais à cause des récents événements personnels qui l'avaient touchée, le cœur n’y était pas…

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Alice ? » demanda le lutin.

« Désolée, mais ce n’est pas réel ! Tout ceci n’est qu’une belle et douce illusion ! »

« Absolument pas ! Vous ne voulez pas aider tous ces gens à retrouver leurs foyers ?

« Si, bien sûr ! Mais… c'est un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Rien n'est vrai. »

« Non. Vous avez le pouvoir de rendre tout ça réel ! Vraiment ! » Archibald se tourna vers Laurence et Marlène. « Dites-lui que ce que vous avez vécu cette nuit n'était pas le fruit de votre imagination... »

Les deux amis se dévisagèrent et restèrent circonspects.

« Les humains ! Vous avez perdu le sens du merveilleux et de la foi ! Voilà pourquoi vous n'arrivez pas à _voir_ ! »

Archibald s'approcha d'Alice et lui prit la main.

« Suis-je réel ? »

« Ben... »

« Vous pouvez me toucher ? Suis-je réel ? »

« Oui. »

« Tout comme ce chaudron. Son contenu sert à aider les personnes dans le besoin, des personnes comme vous qui ont tout perdu ! »

« Mais je... je ne saurai pas quoi en faire ! »

« Je vous fais confiance, vous saurez. Je sais que vous le pouvez ! Vous en avez la force ! La conviction ! Et puis, Marlène et le commissaire vous aideront. Ensemble, vous y arriverez ! N’est-ce pas ce que font les amis ? S’entraider ? »

Alice se tourna vers ses deux compagnons. Marlène hocha vivement la tête avec un sourire, franchement emballée par l’idée pour le moins originale, pendant que Laurence fronçait les sourcils en silence, clairement dubitatif.

« Il ne fait pas ça pour vos beaux yeux, Avril. C’est quoi la contrepartie de tant de générosité ? »

« Rien, je veux juste réparer mes bêtises ! »

« C'est donc que vous vous sentez responsable de ce qui est arrivé ! »

« Non ! » Le lutin sembla hésiter. « … C'est juste que... que... »

Un nouveau grondement du tonnerre se fit entendre, et Archibald baissa la tête de manière craintive en regardant de droite à gauche, comme s'il s'attendait à voir apparaître quelqu'un.

« … Je suis allé trop loin en jouant avec votre trio... Ce n'était pas une bonne idée ! Je vous prie de me pardonner. »

Comme Laurence semblait dubitatif, Archibald ajouta :

« Je suis sincère ! »

« Peuh ! Vous n'êtes pas digne de confiance. Pourquoi vous croirais-je ? »

« Je veux me racheter ! » reprit le lutin. « Je voulais juste voir… »

« Quoi ? Vous vouliez voir _quoi_ ? » demanda Laurence. « Vous ne croyez pas que vous avez causé assez de malheurs ? »

« Je voulais voir comment vous fonctionnez tous les trois… » Archibald baissa la tête et avoua d’une petite voix : « Je n’ai jamais eu d’amis. »

« Pas étonnant ! Qui voudrait être ami avec un être aussi pitoyable et fourbe ? »

Laurence mit tout son mépris dans ces quelques mots cinglants. Le lutin devint très pâle et les filles crurent qu'il allait faire un malaise. Marlène fit comprendre à Laurence qu’il était allé trop loin, pendant qu’Alice esquissait un sourire dans l'attente de la punition qui attendait le policier... un châtiment qui ne vint pas, alors que le lutin laissait passer l'insulte.

« Tiens, pourquoi vous ne transformez pas Laurence en chauve-souris ? » demanda perfidement Alice, déçue que le petit être ne cherche pas à se venger de l'affront.

Le lutin ignora la journaliste et prit un air malheureux en observant Laurence.

« Swan ? Tu ne te souviens pas de notre rencontre, n’est-ce pas ? »

Laurence le dévisagea sans comprendre et fronça les sourcils en essayant de deviner où le lutin voulait en venir. Ce brusque tutoiement le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? »

« Ton premier Noël sans ton père... J’étais là, Swan, j’ai toujours été avec toi, mais ce soir-là, tu as obstinément refusé ma présence. »

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce délire ? »

Il y avait peu de choses qui effrayaient Laurence dans l’existence, mais il sentit un nouveau frisson glacé lui courir le long de la colonne, le même que celui qui l’avait saisi dans le couloir un peu plus tôt. Il fit un pas en arrière.

« Pas un délire, juste un souvenir. »

Archibald claqua des doigts et ils furent tous les quatre transportés dans un autre endroit, à une autre époque… Passées les premières secondes de désorientation, leurs yeux tombèrent sur un garçonnet assis en tailleur à même le sol, devant une cheminée. Il était seul dans la pénombre, et le reflet des flammes jouait une étrange sarabande sur son visage particulièrement triste, sillonné de larmes.

Les filles reconnurent ses traits avec stupéfaction et se tournèrent vers le commissaire, happé par cette vision. Laurence ne pouvait quitter des yeux ce petit garçon. C’était lui, à dix ans, quelques semaines après le décès tragique de son père. Profondément remué, le Laurence adulte secoua la tête, incrédule, incapable de prononcer un mot...

Ils virent l’enfant se lever avec détermination, les poings serrés, et fixer les flammes dans l’âtre. Il porta ensuite une main sur son cœur et l’autre sur le manteau de la cheminée, puis il baissa la tête en murmurant des mots qu’ils n’entendirent pas.

« Tu souffrais tellement… » reprit Archibald avec tristesse. « … Tu voulais oublier la douleur, alors tu as supplié de devenir aussi froid et insensible que le marbre que tu touchais… Tu n’avais que dix ans, mais tu voulais tellement réparer l’injustice dont ton père avait été victime… Tu voulais vite devenir un adulte, parce que ta mère était incapable de s’occuper de toi à ce moment-là… Tu le voulais tellement ! Je n’ai pas pu... ne pas exaucer ton vœu... »

L'image de l'enfant s'estompa pour les quatre participants et ils retournèrent dans leur présent.

Le visage décomposé et livide, Laurence prit une inspiration difficile, alors qu’il vacillait. Marlène fut à ses côtés en une seconde et le soutint, immédiatement suivie par Avril qui vit le commissaire proche de s’effondrer, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement.

« O-o-oh ! Laurence ! Vous nous faites quoi, là ? » s’écria la journaliste.

Comme dans un rêve, le commissaire était transporté quarante ans en arrière et se souvenait de tout avec une précision implacable. Sa solitude, son mal être, son incapacité à faire face à la douleur de l’absence, son impossibilité de faire le deuil de ce père parti trop tôt, dans la plus totale incompréhension, et surtout la culpabilité, celle de n’avoir pu le sauver... Et comme lorsqu’il était enfant, la colère et le chagrin revinrent le tarauder, peut-être même avec davantage d’acuité. Bouleversé, Laurence dut s’asseoir et secoua la tête en fermant les yeux.

« Arrêtez, Archibald ! Vous ne voyez pas qu’il souffre ! » s’écria Marlène, alarmée par tant de détresse soudaine. « C’est insupportable ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! »

« Ce n’est pas moi. C’est lui qui est en train d’affronter les fantômes de son passé qu’il a si longtemps refoulés. »

Laurence tremblait à présent, la mâchoire crispée, les yeux toujours fermés. Marlène et Alice se serrèrent autour de lui pour le soutenir et lui apporter du réconfort.

« On est là, Laurence… Vous entendez ? On est avec vous ! Vous n’êtes pas seul. »

« Parlez-nous, commissaire… Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous aider ? »

Mais Laurence n’entendait rien, ne voyait rien à part les terribles images de sa macabre découverte, cette même scène qu’il voyait encore parfois de manière confuse dans ses cauchemars… Il avait ouvert la porte de la bibliothèque. Son regard était immédiatement tombé sur le corps de son père, affaissé sur le bureau, et sur cette main qui pendait, inerte vers le sol. Il avait tout de suite su que quelque chose n’allait pas, qu’il était arrivé malheur.

Lentement, sans comprendre, le petit Swan s’était approché. Il avait d’abord aperçu le revolver encore fumant, et puis la tâche noire qui s’étendait rapidement sur le sous-main, avec son reflet carmin sous la lumière crue de ce milieu de journée, ensuite les projections sur le parquet, et le crâne de son père… enfin, ce qu’il en restait... Le hurlement qui avait jailli de sa bouche n’avait rien eu d’humain.

L’écho de ce cri résonna longuement dans son esprit, alors qu’il essayait de se ressaisir. Le voile se levait sur des souvenirs douloureux occultés. Pourtant, il le savait d'expérience : on avait beau planquer les cadavres dans les placards, ils finissaient toujours par ressortir un jour ou l'autre…

Laurence entendit les voix inquiètes de Marlène et Avril qui l’appelaient, lointaines, comme dans un brouillard, puis de plus en plus distinctes. Les filles se serraient contre lui en lui frottant le dos, angoissées par sa pâleur et par ses réactions physiques... Lentement, il revint au présent et inspira profondément plusieurs fois en hochant la tête.

« Est-ce que ça va, commissaire ? » demanda une Marlène, morte d'inquiétude.

« Laurence ? »

Encore perdu, il répondit quelque chose machinalement. Pas très convaincue, ses amies se regardèrent, indécises. Il hocha la tête avec un faible sourire à leur encontre, en appréciant de ne pas être seul en ces instants, afin de pouvoir s’ancrer dans la réalité.

Immédiatement, les mêmes interrogations sans fin l’assaillirent. Il n’avait pas les réponses à ses questions et ne les aurait probablement jamais. Il savait qu'Alexina n’avait rien vu et s’en voulait. Sa mère avait sombré, incapable de réaliser désormais que leurs vies avaient basculé, sidérée et dissociée par le drame, étrangère à sa propre existence… Pendant longtemps, elle avait été en déni total de ce qui était arrivé. Laurence ne lui avait pardonné que sur le tard ces années perdues, pendant lesquelles la solitude les avait séparés plutôt que de les unir dans une même douleur.

Il fit un violent effort pour se reprendre et considéra le petit être qui faisait grise mine.

« Partez d'ici ! » dit-il d'une voix rauque. « Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir !

« J'ai seulement voulu te protéger, Swan... Je suis désolé. »

Sous le regard accusateur de Laurence, le lutin n'insista pas. Tête basse, il disparut comme il était venu, sans un bruit.

Laurence se leva et marcha vers le bar sous les regards tendus de Marlène et Alice. Elles le virent se servir un verre de whisky, les mains tremblantes, encore secoué, et le descendre cul-sec. Et le temps s'étira dans un silence inconfortable.

Avril finit par s'éclaircir la voix, alors qu'il continuait à leur tourner le dos.

« Hum, Laurence ?... Si on peut faire quelque chose ? »

« Allez plutôt vous occuper de vos voisins si vous voulez vous rendre utile ! »

Le ton était sec. Rabrouée, Alice se renfrogna et Marlène vint au secours de son amie :

« Commissaire, la demande d'Alice part d'un bon sentiment ! On s'inquiète réellement pour vous ! »

Le policier daigna enfin se retourner et les regarda, le visage à nouveau composé, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il eut un bref sourire :

« Je vais bien maintenant. » Comme elles le dévisageaient sans en croire un seul mot, il ajouta : « Je vais vous demander de me laisser. Je vais appeler un taxi qui va vous conduire chez vous... Enfin, chez vous, Marlène... La nuit a été éprouvante pour tout le monde. »

Il se dirigea vers le téléphone. Alice courut derrière lui et l'arrêta par le bras. Comme si ce contact le brûlait, il se débarrassa de la main de la rousse promptement.

« Laurence... » commença Alice. « Désolée, mais on peut pas vous laisser comme ça ! »

« Oh, si, vous pouvez, et c'est ce que que vous allez faire ! Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans _je désire être seul_? »

Les filles se dévisagèrent, et c'est comme si elles communiquaient instantanément par télépathie. Marlène fit non de la tête et son visage refléta une détermination nouvelle quand elle se tourna calmement vers Laurence. La même résolution apparut dans les yeux de la journaliste.

Elles ne bougèrent pas.

Laurence fit jouer sa mâchoire devant cette coalition féminine pleine de défiance, mais aussi pleine de bon sens.

« Très bien ! Si vous le prenez ainsi... »

Laurence s'avança vers Alice. Aussitôt, elle recula en comprenant ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire : les sortir de l'appartement _manu militari_.

« Stop ! Si vous me touchez, je porte plainte contre vous ! Et Marlène pourra témoigner de vos violences ! »

Laurence les observa, incrédule, en passant de l'une à l'autre. La blonde hocha résolument la tête.

« Vous êtes pire que des teignes toutes les deux ! » Elles ne bronchèrent pas. « Oh, et puis, faites comme bon vous semble... »

Le commissaire revint s'asseoir devant le bar et se servit un second verre en silence, qu'il avala à nouveau d'une traite, puis un troisième qu'il se mit à contempler longuement. A huit heures du matin, il commençait fort la journée... Alice émit un grognement de dédain et revint s'asseoir près de Marlène.

« C'est ça, Laurence ! Ignorez nous et torchez-vous en douce ! Si vous croyez que ça va résoudre votre problème ! »

« Je n'ai pas de problème ! Enfin si, un ! Je voudrais que les deux sangsues qui occupent ce canapé, quittent mon appartement ! »

« Commissaire, ça suffit maintenant ! » s'exclama Marlène, outrée par son attitude. « Vous êtes dévasté et vous réagissez à nos simples attentions en faisant preuve d'une agressivité inutile ! »

Les épaules tendues de Laurence s'affaissèrent légèrement, seul signe visible qu'il avait entendu les paroles de sa secrétaire.

« Il serait peut-être temps d'en parler, non ? »

« Ce n'est pas avec vous deux que je vais commencer ! »

« Avec qui voulez-vous le faire alors ? Votre mère, peut-être ? » lança perfidement Alice.

« Ne mêlez pas ma mère à ça. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout, elle y a forcément joué un rôle puisque vous la blâmez ! »

Laurence fit volte face d'un bond et fonça sur la rousse, qui se renfonça dans le sofa malgré elle. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, furieux.

« Sortez, Avril ! Je ne veux plus voir votre sale tête de fouine traîner dans les parages ! »

Avril serra la mâchoire en le fusillant du regard, puis se leva et fonça en direction de la sortie.

« Alice, non ! Reviens ! Tu ne sais même pas où aller ! »

Avril s'arrêta nette devant la porte et sembla soudain se souvenir qu'elle avait tout perdu... Lentement, elle se retourna et le découragement se lut sur ses traits.

« Merde, c'est vrai... »

« Bon, écoutez-moi tous les deux. On va arrêtez là les frais pour cette nuit et se calmer ! Vous êtes bouleversés, et c'est bien normal après les événements qu'on a tous vécus... » La blonde s'approcha de Laurence et lui prit le bras. « … Commissaire, vous ne croyez pas que c'est le moment de se serrer les coudes plutôt que de se diviser ? »

Le parallèle avec son histoire personnelle était inévitable. Comme Marlène le dévisageait avec des yeux emplis de suppliques silencieuses, Laurence finit par détourner le regard, puis observa la journaliste, à nouveau abattue, seule dans son coin.

Marlène tendit la main vers son amie.

« Viens là, Alice... »

En traînant des pieds, la rousse rejoignit les deux autres. Marlène lui prit également la main.

« … Maintenant, vous vous faites des excuses tous les deux... »

Évidemment, aucun des deux protagonistes ne voulut faire le premier pas. Marlène secoua le bras de Laurence et lui fit littéralement les gros yeux comme à un enfant.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi moi, d'abord ? » Grogna t-il.

« Parce qu'il en faut un ! » lui rétorqua Marlène. « Allez ! »

Laurence fit jouer sa mâchoire, puis concéda finalement :

« Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses pour mon comportement et mes paroles, Avril. »

« Très bien. Alice ? »

« Façon, Laurence ne pense pas un mot de ce qu'il vient de dire ! »

Cette fois, ce fut la journaliste qui se fit secouer.

« Mais, quand est-ce que vous allez grandir tous les deux, hein ?

« Dans le cas d'Avril : jamais ! » ricana Laurence.

« Vous pouvez parler avec votre attitude de sale gosse pourri gâté ! » répliqua la rousse.

« STOP ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Alice, tu lui fais des excuses ! »

« Je veux l'aider, moi, mais il refuse qu'on l'aide ! »

« Ce n'est pas en t'opposant systématiquement au commissaire qu'il va être enclin à accepter ! »

Avril s'apprêta encore à protester mais Marlène leva un doigt en guise d'avertissement.

« Pense aussi que tu n'es pas en position de discuter ! »

Alice fit la grimace, pendant qu'un rictus apparaissait sur le visage de Laurence. Marlène le vit et le prévint :

« Et vous, pas de remarques ou de commentaires acides ! »

Avril soupira et lâcha finalement :

« Bon, ok. Je m'excuse ! »

« On ne dit pas _je m'excuse_ , mais _je vous_... »

« Oh, ça va ! Je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure ! »

« … Et votre comportement insupportable depuis que j'ai la bonté de vous accueillir chez moi ! »

« Commissaire ! »

Vexée, la journaliste rongea son frein et regarda ailleurs. Marlène lui serra le bras et adressa un regard lourd à Laurence. Avec une grimace, le policier tendit la main à la rousse.

« On fait la paix ?... Alice ? »

Laurence venait de l'appeler par son prénom. La rouquine chercha dans ses yeux s'il était sincère, puis lentement, elle tendit la main et la lui serra.

« Bon, maintenant je vais nous faire du café. Et je ne veux pas vous retrouver en train de vous chamailler quand je vais revenir, c'est compris ? »

La blonde partit en faisant signe à Alice de s'approcher du commissaire. Les mains dans les poches du peignoir, Avril monta sur un tabouret pendant que Laurence regardait vers la cuisine de manière désabusée.

« Depuis quand est-ce que Marlène est comme ça ? On dirait ma mère... »

« C'est tout de suite beaucoup moins sexy, hein ? » Se moqua Alice avec un sourire.

Laurence étouffa un petit rire, puis se ferma à nouveau. Alice l'observa. Il était visiblement préoccupé. Un peu crispée, la journaliste sortit devant lui de quoi se rouler un joint, ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention du policier. C'était l'effet qu'elle escomptait.

« Oh, non mais, Avril ?? D'où est-ce que vous sortez _ça_ ? »

« Pour me remercier, l'un de mes voisins a glissé de la marie-jeanne dans la poche de mon pyjama... » Comme il la foudroyait du regard, elle lui sourit avec malice. « … Autant la partager, non ? »

« Je n'y touche pas ! Et vous non plus, si vous voulez conserver le seul neurone encore présent dans votre crâne ! »

« Ah, ça fait plaisir de voir que vous reconnaissez enfin son existence ! »

« Ne vous emballez pas, Avril, j'ai juste pitié de vous ! »

Elle ignora son commentaire et commença à se rouler un joint.

« La disparition de votre père, ça remonte à quoi ? Quarante ans ? A voir votre réaction, on dirait que ça vous est arrivé hier. Archibald vous a vraiment fait oublier ces souvenirs ? »

Comme à son habitude, il évita de répondre et s'énerva contre elle.

« Vous voulez que je vous coffre pour détention de stupéfiants ? »

« Si vous êtes autant secoué, c'est que ça a dû vous traumatiser, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? »

Laurence garda le silence devant son entêtement de journaliste menant l'enquête. Alice reprit vivement :

« Je peux aussi demander à Alexina. »

« Ne mêlez pas ma mère à ça ! Sous ses airs _je-m'en-foutiste_ , elle est fragile. Je ne veux pas qu'elle replonge dans un passé... qu'elle abhorre. »

« C'est cet événement qui est à l'origine de votre mésentente avec elle ? »

« Encore une fois, ce ne sont pas vos oignons ! »

« Elle y pense tous les jours en se sentant coupable, n'est-ce-pas ? Et vous, vous continuez à lui en vouloir ? »

_Bingo !_ Laurence détourna le regard en serrant la mâchoire et en se retenant visiblement de ne pas lui hurler dessus. Alice soupira.

« Comment vous faites pour avoir des relations aussi conflictuelles avec les gens que vous aimez ? Votre mère... Marlène, quand elle lit à travers vous... Même moi ! »

« Avril, vous m'êtes si sympathique que je préférerai aller me pendre plutôt que d'être obligé de vous montrer, ne serait-ce qu'une once d'intérêt ! »

« Ah, ouais ? Pourquoi on est là tous les deux à discuter, alors ? Vous savez ce qui vous emmerde en réalité, Laurence ? C'est que moi, je peux me passer de vous, mais vous, vous pouvez pas vous passer de moi ! »

« Mon Dieu ! Le nombre de bêtises que vous débitez à la minute, c'est effarant ! »

« C'est pas vrai, peut-être ? Pourquoi vous venez systématiquement à mon secours, alors ? »

« Parce que Marlène intervient toujours en votre faveur ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous laisserai moisir à votre triste sort... D'ailleurs, j'y penserai à deux fois la prochaine fois que vous serez dans la panade ! »

« Vous ne pourrez pas ne pas intervenir. »

« On parie ? »

« C'est dans vos gènes, Laurence ! Vous êtes incapable de faire autrement ! On est la somme de ce qu'on a vécu, de notre histoire ! Et vous, votre truc, c'est de sauver les innocents, et de faire en sorte que les criminels soient punis ! Point barre. »

Avec son intuition, Avril avait deviné juste. Avec le temps, Laurence avait fini par comprendre que la disparition de son père était un acte fondateur, qui avait dicté sa conduite tout au long de sa vie. C'était perturbant psychologiquement de se dire qu'il n'aurait pu être autre chose qu'un flic, que son parcours était prédestiné en quelque sorte...

Avril avait continué à parler, mais il ne l'avait pas écouté. Que disait-elle ?

« … Franchement, pourquoi vous pouvez pas exprimer les choses simplement et dire ce que vous avez sur le cœur ? Parler de soi, montrer de la compassion, ce ne sont pas des marques de faiblesse, ce sont des signes d'humanité et d'empathie. En plus, c'est pas la peine de la cacher, on vous connaît tellement par cœur, Marlène et moi, qu'on sait ce que vous ressentez en réalité ! »

« Alors vous savez que je vais vous envoyer paître en vous traitant de tous les noms dans une seconde ? »

« Pourquoi vous avez si peur de vos sentiments ? »

« Je n'ai pas peur de... » Il s'interrompit brutalement en comprenant où elle voulait l'emmener. « Bien joué, Avril, mais non, je ne vous ferai aucune confidence ! »

Alice le dévisagea longuement. _Quelle fichue tête de mule !_ Par défi, elle alluma le pétard qui avait la taille d'un cigare, tellement elle en avait mis ! Laurence secoua la tête et la laissa prendre sa première taf. Bien évidemment, elle toussa et fit une grimace en lui tendant le joint. Après moultes hésitations, il le prit et tira à son tour dessus. Puis une seconde et une troisième fois. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa pénétrer par la sensation de bien-être, combinée à sa consommation d'alcool.

« Vous savez, Laurence, j'ai compris un truc cette nuit lorsque j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie dans cet incendie. C'est qu'il ne faut pas attendre pour dire aux gens qu'on les aime. Parce que quand il est trop tard... ben, il est trop tard ! »

« Franchement ? je préfère encore que vous ne me disiez rien, Avril. »

« Si, vous saurez ! Vous êtes mon ami et je vous aime bien ! » Elle eut un grand sourire et souffla, comme libérée : « Voilà, vous en faites ce que vous voulez ! Et ça fait un bien fou ! »

« Dites donc, le cannabis, ça vous fracasse tout de suite ! Vous n'allez pas tarder à voir des éléphants roses voler dans le salon ! »

« N'importe quoi ! Et puis, gardez pas le machin pour vous tout seul ! Faites tourner ! »

Ils entendirent le bruit des talons de Marlène. La blonde revenait vers eux avec un plateau et des tasses fumantes.

« C'est quoi, cette bonne odeur ? »

« De l'herbe... Tiens, essaie. Paraît que c'est de la bonne ! »

« De la bonne ? »

« De la bonne came, Marlène... » répondit Laurence qui se refit une bouffée, et plissa les yeux en contemplant le pétard. « C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal... Bon, Avril raconte n'importe quoi, mais il suffit de faire le tri comme d'habitude et de ne pas l'écouter !»

« En fait, tu sais quoi, Laurence ? J’ te déteste ! »

Il se contenta de rire doucement et s'approcha d'elle pour lui glisser à l'oreille un « menteuse » cajoleur et moqueur à la fois.

Alice eut un petit rire, tira à nouveau sur le joint et fit à nouveau la grimace, puis le tendit à la blonde.

« Franchement, faut aimer... Marlène, essaie et dis-moi ce que t'en penses. »

« Euh, tu sais, c'est pas trop mon truc, le foin. Même en tisane, ce n'est pas terrible... »

Alice et Laurence se mirent à rire en se moquant.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Rien, Marlène... Rien ! Surtout ne changez rien ! »

Marlène resta interloquée quelques secondes, alors qu'ils continuaient à rire bêtement. Alors elle comprit.

« Vous fumez de la drogue... » s'exclama t-elle, horrifiée. « Alice ? Et vous, Commissaire ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête en riant davantage.

« Tiens, essaie, ça va te faire du bien. Toi aussi, tu vas faire une grande déclaration d'amour à Laurence après ça ! »

« Marlène me l'a déjà faite, Avril, et dans un état normal... » Il fit un sourire à sa secrétaire. « Allez-y, je ne dirais rien. Pas vu, pas pris... »

Laurence fit un zip avec sa bouche. Marlène fronça les sourcils et adressa un regard surpris à Alice, qui hocha la tête :

« Ouais, il est bien détendu, le commissaire, maintenant ! »

« Mais, enfin, Alice ?! »

« Ben, quoi ? C'est pas ce que tu voulais ? »


End file.
